The Choice
by Raven Pegasus
Summary: COMPLETED: Belinda Lorelei Vargus has an offer for Remus Lupin. One she doesn't think he can refuse. She knows his secret, and she can give him the one thing he desires above all...The chance to be 'normal'. Lorelei can create something to free him...
1. Chapter 1

The Choice: _Belinda Lorelei Vargus has an offer for Remus Lupin. One she doesn't think he can refuse. She knows his secret, and she can give him the one thing he desires above all...The chance to be 'normal'. Lorelei can create something to free him from his curse, but the gift comes at a price. Can he accpet what it may cost someone else?_

"You know something about him Severus. I know you do." Lorelei snaked around the young boy. "I can see it in your eyes. The way you look at him."

"I do not look at Remus Lupin." Severus spat back. "And how would I know anything about that insufferable Gryffindor."

"You're a favorite target." Lorelei hissed in his ear. "And it's gotten steadily worse since last year. What happened Severus. You can tell me. You know you can." Her words and voice were almost hypnotic, and she was sure she almost had the boy lured into a false sense of security. It wouldn't be long now, and she'd have the secret. "So tell me. Why do you look at Remus the way you do?"

"I've already told you." Severus snarled back at the girl. "I do not look at him at all!

"Except out of the corner of your eye, with loathing and fear. As if you're afraid he's going to jump up and bite you at any minute." The boy paled, a feat for one already so pale. "Have I struck a nerve Severus? Do tell me? What is it about the Gryffindor boy that has you thusly spooked."

Severus glared at the girl in front of him. "Why should I tell you a damn thing?"

"Because you know you want to." Lorelei smiled, showing perfect pearl-like teeth. Then transformed the grin into a pout, slowly blinking her ice blue eyes at the boy. Leaning forward her hair fell forward, Severus lifted his hand almost at once, it froze, the fingers flexed, longingly, then he dropped it to his side once more. With a small laugh, Lorelei swept the pale blonde hair over her shoulder with the back of her hand. "I don't bite Severus."

The boy turned his attention back to the tome before him. "Just leave me be." Lorelei sat down beside him at the Slytherin table, in the Great hall. She leaned her head against his shoulder, to which Severus recoiled. "Did I not just tell you to leave me be."

Sitting back up, she looked at him with a coy smile. "Give me what I desire, and I will give you what you desire." she purred at him.

"You know nothing of my desires." Severus hissed back at her.

"I think you would be surprised." Lorelei replied in a more serious tone. "But give me the secret of Remus Lupin, and I will give you my departure." A devilish smile crossed her lips. "And if it's worth anything, perhaps I will find a suitable payment for the information."

Severus regaurded the girl before him carefully, then motioned her closer. A beguiling smile on her lips, Lorelei did as she was bade. Severus's breath tickled her ear as he whispered something into it. The girl's eyes grew wide, and a pleased smile crossed her face as she leaned back up. "Satisfactoy information, I assume." Severus replied, noting her look.

Lorelei stood up, shaking her blonde mane from her face. "Beyond measure, Severus." She smiled down at the boy. "I will be in touch."

"I'd prefer you not be." he scoffed at her, once more, returning to his book.


	2. Chapter 2

Belinda Lorelei Vargus, known as Lorelei to her housemates, and the few friends she possessed, paced the Slytherin common room. She had come across some information, some wonderfully, delightful information. Now, what could she do with the information, other than spread her usual chaos. Lorelei bit her lip in thought, her hand finding the amulet she wore around her neck. Fingertips caressed the picture of the wolfish beast in chains engraved apon it. She had but to gain the Gryffindor boys trust.

Remus Lupin was no fool, by any means, despite the prats he called his mates. After all, what choice did he have, he had been sorted into Gryffindor after all. "What a pity." Lorelei spoke aloud to herself.

"What has you looking so pleased?" A feminine voiced called out to Lorelei from the stairway to the dorms. "And Please tell me it has nothing to do with you cozying up to Severus Snape at lunch today." Narcissa Black made a face that made it look as if she had smelled something foul.

"Well not all of us have Lucius Malfoy fawning over us." Lorelei replied. "But it was simply a fact finding mission."

"Oh really?"

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it Narcissa." Lorelei said with a smile. "It's nothing of importance to you, I'm sure." Then a sly look replaced Lorelei's smile. "Your related to Sirius Black, are you not?"

"Please, do not remind me." the girl spat. "He is a disgrace to the Black name. A Gryffindor, and consorting with that Potter boy."

"What about Remus?"

"What about him? That filthy mudblood doesn't even deserve to be mentioned." Lorelei was positive Narcissa's nose couldn't get any higher in the air.

"Still..." Lorelei begain. "Aside from the questionable heritage, and more than likely, questionable upbringing." The girl smirked. "He's not bad to look at."

"Thinking of slumming?" Lucius Malfoy's cold tones came from the enterence into the common room.

"I need some sort of distraction." Lorelei replied in a casual tone.

Lucius shook his head. "Come Narcissa, it's a lovely evening, and I thought we could take a walk before dinner." With that Narcissa gave Lorelei a nod, and joined Lucius, the two exiting the common room. Lorelei just smiled to herself as she watched them go. The silver pendant was still clasped in her fingers. Then a thought dawned on her. It shouldn't be so hard to gain the boys trust. Just tell him the truth. Show him the truth. And the amulet she wore would do just that.


	3. Chapter 3

Lorelei watched Remus Lupin sitting at the Gryffindor table at dinner. She had found him mildly interesting before...Now he seemed almost intriging. "Please tell my you do not honestly fancy the boy." Narcissa said taking a place beside Lorelei at the Slytherin table.

"On the contrary, Narcissa my dear." Lorelei replied, still not taking her eyes from Remus. "He is merely a distraction as I said before." A wicked grin crossed her face. "My newest toy."

"And how do you purpose to lure him into your wed? He's not exactly on friend'y terms with any of us Slytherins."

"Perhaps not." the girl spoke in a thoughtful tone. "But you'll be amazed what comes from having things in common."

"Things, in common with that poor mud-blood?" Narcissa sounded scandalized, "You must be kidding."

Lorelei regaurded her carefully. "You should know me by now. I never kid about my toys." The girl gave her a disgusted look. "Don't worry Narcissa, I have no intention of sullying my pureblood." Lorelei added with a roll of her eyes.

At the Gryffindor table

"Is she still looking this direction?" James whispered to Peter who was sitting next to Remus at the Gryffindor table.

"Sure enough she is." Peter replied

Sirius turned around to shoot a glare in the direction of the Slytherin table. "What's that bloody snake want?"

James turned a bit to catch sight of the girl as well. "Well it's certainly not us mate." As the two boys had turned to look, Lorelei gave them a cold glare and turned her head away from the Gryffindor table, the first time that night.

"She was cozied up to Snivellus at lunch time." Peter interjected. "Perhaps..."

"You're not suggesting a divine specimen such as that, would fancy that greasy git." Sirius gave Peter an unbelieving look.

"N...n..no, of course not." Peter stammered.

"If you three care so much." Remus interjected, "Why not stroll on over there and ask her."

"Aw, come on Moony, what's wrong mate?" James turned back around to face the boy.

Remus looked up from his dinner, leveling his eyes at James. "Just a bit stressed. Getting close to _that_ time, you know." he said pointedly, with a frown.

"Oh yes." James nodded. "Sorry about that mate, it slipped my mind for a moment."

Remus let out a sigh. "I wish it could slip mine." he whispered. None of the other boys seemed to take notice. With another sigh, Remus stood up. "I've got to work on my potions essay. I will catch you up later."

At the Slytherin table

Lorelei continued to watch Remus, until Sirius Black, and then James Potter turned in her direction. She scowled at the both of them, and made a point of turning her head from them. Bloody annoying prats. She continued to still keep an eye on the Gryffindor table, and was quite delighted when Remus got up and left, leaving his three mates behind. "Do excuse me." Lorelei said as she stood. "I have business to attend to." And with that, she too left the Great Hall behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Remus Lupin sat at a table in the library, pouring over a book on the magical properties of herbs. Lorelei stood at the counter, conversing with Madam Pince for a few moments, keeping a close eye on her prey the whole time. With a thank-you and a nod, she turned from the librarian and headed for the lone boy. "Remus Lupin, is it not?" Lorelei's soft voice interupted the boys studies.

Remus looked up. "Um...Yes." He regaurded her carefully. "And you are...Belinda Vargus, is it?"

"Only by technicality." she replied, "I much prefer Lorelei."

"Lorelei then." Remus offered her a small smile. "I do not mean to be rude," he began, "but I am quite busy...trying to get this potions essay done."

"What a coincidence." Lorelei replied, laying a well manicured hand atop the book Remus had been busying himself with. "I believe we have the same essay in need of finishing." She smiled sweetly at him. "In fact," she began once more. "I think you'll find, we have a great deal in common." Remus gave her a skeptical look, to which she let out a soft laugh, and continued to smile.

"I'm sorry if I'm not sure I can agree." Remus began. "Short of this bloody insuferable essay."

"We both have members of the Black family, almost countinueously by our sides." Lorelei began. "Although I get the feeling you get on better with Sirius, than I do Narcissa." She gave a brief roll of her eyes. "Lucius this, Lucius that. You would think he was the only boy in all of Hogwarts."

"Far bit better than Sirius rotation. I'm never sure which girl to ask him about anymore." Remus aloud a grin to appear. "He changes on a weekly basis it seems."

"What about you?"

"What about me?" Remus asked, with a puzzeled look.

Lorelei sat down on the edge of the table. "Do you have a girl in your life?"

Remus swallowed a bit hard. "Err...Not in particular."

He seemed a bit nervous. Lorelei found it quite amusing. "Don't worry, I'm not going to bite you. If that's what you're afraid of."

"Well that's reassuring." But that statement too seemed to unnerve the lad.

"We do have much in common." Lorelei said once more, slipping from the edge of the table. Coming around behind Remus, she leaned over his shoulder, and whispered in his ear. "I know your secret."


	5. Chapter 5

_"I know your secret."_ the simple sentence chilled Remus to the bone. _'That's not possible' _he thought, unable to move for a moment._ "She was cozied up to Snivellus at lunch time." _Peter's words from dinner joined Lorelei's own._ 'Oh, bloody hell, it's just not possible. He wouldn't. He bloody well would.' _Remus swallowed hard, and turned to look at the girl. "I don't have the slightest idea what you could be refering to." he replied in what he hoped was a steady breath.

Lorelei came back around to sit on the table once more. Reaching up behind her neck, Lorelei undid the clasp of her necklace, and drew the amulet out of it's hiding place. The silver medallion spun on it's chain in front of the boys eyes. A devilish smile played on Lorelei's lips. "Pretty, isn't it? Quite a unique item as well." The girl continued to smile. "One hundred percent pure silver. Would you like a closer look?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Err...No...That's quite alright. I'm not much of a jewelry man." Remus still stared at the amulet swinging on the chain before him.

Lorelei tugged the chain up, and caught the disk in the palm of her hand. She leaned back on her arms on the table, looking absently at the ceiling for a couple moments before sitting back up once more. Reaching out her empty hand, she took one of Remus's in hers. "Have you studied Palmistry at all?" she asked flipping it over to expose the lines of his palm. "It's really quite a fascinating subject." Lorelei continued to smile at the boy, speaking softly, in her hypnotic tones. Then without warning, and moving quickly, she slammed her other hand over his, pressing the silver amulet into his palm.

Remus Lupin jumped as the disk made contact with his flesh. He had expected to feel the seering pain of the silver burning into his skin. Instead, he, Remus Lupin, felt the cold of the silver amulet pressed into his palm. His eyes went wide with shock, and surprise. "But...I thought..." He didn't realize that little utterance was enough to give away his secret, that was, if Lorelei had had any doubts by then.

"As I said, it is quite a unique item." Lorelei replied casually, as she removed the amulet from his hand, and fastened it around her own neck once more. "As I said. I know you're secret Remus Lupin. And now..." she smiled at him, "you know mine."

"Are you saying?"

Lorelei nodded. "There was once a time I dreaded the light of the moon. For three nights, every month, I lived in terror of myself." she paused a moment, watching the boys reaction. "I feared for those around me. Those who dared to love me. Who dared to get close to me." Lorelei shrugged after a moment. "Now, I fear nothing."

"How is this possible?" It was easy to read the intrigue on his face.

Lorelei was enjoying this more than she had even imagined since she had found out at lunch._ 'I will definitely have to find a suitable payment for Severus's information'_, she thought with a smile still firmly in place. "It's a very old magic." Lorelei began once more. "But I know how to duplicate it."

"Really?" Remus shook his head, he was sounding over eager. How could he believe this girl, he hardly knew her. And she was a Slytherin, that spoke of not being able to trust her right there.

Lorelei jumped down from the table once more. "I'll let you think about it. If you want more proof." She bit her lip in thought. "The moon is coming up soon." this time it was her turn to swallow hard. "I'll prove to you what I am. And what the amulet can do." She offered him one more smile. "I'll talk to you later then?" Remus nodded, still trying to let the events that just occurred fully sink in. Lorelei nodded in response, and headed out of the library once more.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a long slow walk from the library to the Gryffindor common room for Remus Lupin. Thoughts always weighed heavy on his mind, he was of course, the most serious of the four Marauders. It was close to the full moon, which added to his thoughts and worries, but now...Now he had one more added thing to tumble through his already busy brain. _'Is it really possible? Could she really be? Was the amulet really silver?_' Remus looked down at the palm of his hand. Any other peice of silver pressed to that palm would have left an ugly, and painful burn. Lorelei had pressed the medallion hard into his hand, after telling him it was pure silver, and he felt the cool metal, instead of the seering pain.

Remus walked through the common room door, hands in pocket, watching his feet as he walked. "Hey mate!" James called out from the couch. "Where you been Moony?"

"Library Prongs." Remus replied. "Remember the dreaded potions essay?"

"Yeah Prongs, the dreaded potions essay." Sirius repeated. "So did you get it done?"

Remus nodded. "That I did Padfoot." the boy frowned. "I'm sure it's absolute rubbish though."

"Don't feel bad Moony." Peter added quietly. "I'm not much good at potions either."

"You're not much good at anything Wormtail." James laughed from his place on the couch. Peter slunk futher down into the chair he was seated in.

"Still, never knew even you to spend that much time lost in a book Moony." Sirius commented. "Next thing you know, you'll take up with Snivellus, always walking around, nose stuck in a book."

Remus glanced over at him a bit apprehensive. _'Not exactly the Syltherin I've been thinking about. Do I tell them? Would they belive such a tale?' _"Actually..."

"Hold that thought Moony." James broke in, getting up from the couch. "Evans!" he called to the red-haired girl that just appeared from the stairs to the dorm. "I need to ask you about something." And with that, James was off. Remus shook his head, sandy-brown hair shaking with it. Peter said something that he didn't quite catch, and disappeared as well.

"So what is it Moony?" Sirius adopted a more serious tone. "You can't tell me their isn't something on that mind of yours. Not still worried about that bloody moon are you?"

Remus looked over at his friend, a half-smile in place. "Now that you mention it Padfoot. I might not have to worry about that for much longer."

Sirius's eyes registered shock. Remus not worrying about the full moon was like...well...something else that was near impossible. "What's going on mate?" The shock sounding in his voice to match that in his eyes.

"Padfoot." Remus began. "I believe, I have been offered a cure."


	7. Chapter 7

"Have you gone mad Moony! She's a bloody Slytherin, you can't trust the lot of them." Sirius's words practically echoed in through the Gryffindor common room.

"What's going on?" James asked, returning with Lily.

"Nothing much mate." Sirius shot back. "Just Remus here, going and losing his bloody mind!"

James looked from Sirius, to Remus, and back again. "Someone care to explain? Padfoot? Moony?"

Peter came down the dorm stairs. "What's with all the racket?" he was busy wiping sleep from his eyes.

"Moony has gone mental." Sirius replied to the assembled group, dropping down into a chair by the fireplace.

"I have not." Remus finaly spoke. "I didn't say I believed her." Frowning he looked around at the assembled group. The Marauders and Lily looked back at him expectantly. Sirius looked back, as if he really did believe Remus had lost it, James, Lily, and Peter, waiting for any sign they would. Remus looked back down at his one hand, opening and closing it repeatedly.

"You do believe her." Sirius had a serious tone in his voice.

Remus continued to frown. "Maybe I do after all."

Lily looked back and forth at the boys. "Does anyone care to explain. Or do we have to figure it out on our own?"

"Moony here solved our dinner time mystery for us Prongs." Sirius commented. "Seems Miss Vargus has her eyes on our..." he dropped his voice, just in case anyone else was lurking about. "werewolf."

Remus scowled at Sirius. "Lorelei told me something tonight."

"Lorelei is it?" James chimed in. "Sounds serious Moony."

This ellicted and eye rolling at James from Remus and Lily both. "It's nothing like that." He leaned up against the edge of the couch, hands in his pockets. "Seems...Miss Vargus and I share a...condition."

"Condition?" Peter looked up confused from his place, sitting by the hearth.

"She says she's a werewolf." Sirius cut in. "Tell them what else she said Moony, go on, tell them."

"I would, if you could be quite for more than five seconds." Remus spat back. Taking a deep breath, Remus looked at each of the assembled group each in turn, once more. "She has this amulet. A silver medallion."

"Well that right there proves she's lying." James broke in.

Remus shook his head. "I touched it Prongs. I held it in my hand." He opened and closed his hand once more. "It didn't burn. It was cold, and felt...It felt bloody amazing!" he exclamined. "It felt like...hope."

"Are you sure it was really silver?" Lily asked.

Remus shrugged. "I guess it could be faked, platinum, or white gold. But..." He let a sigh escape. "I think she was telling the truth."

"How do you purpose we find out Moony?" James asked.

Remus glanced at Sirius, then back at James. "She said she would prove to me what she is...And that the amulet works. At the full moon."

"He wants to bring her with us to the Shrieking Shack." Sirius announced.

The rest of the group looked at Remus shocked, he shrugged. "Worst possible case. She's lying, and someone has to drag her out of there before I rip her to shreds." It was a bad attempt at humour on Remus's part. "Best case. She's telling the truth. She is what I am. And she can offer me a cure." Hope hung on those last words. And after a bit, it was decided. The next full moon, the Marauders would take Belinda Lorelei Vargus to the Shrieking Shack.


	8. Chapter 8

Lorelei lay in bed, thinking about the days events. It had been quite the busy day indeed. After finaly deciding to ask Severus what it was about Remus Lupin that unnerved him so, Lorelei found herself plotting and planning. And she had wasted no time in setting things in action, once she had decided what she was going to do. She held the chain with the amulet before her, the silver disk spinning in circles before her eyes.

"That has got to be the ugliest peice of jewelry in exsistence." Narcissa came into the dorm room. "Why do you wear such a thing?"

"Because, I like silver." Lorelei replied absently, then fastened the necklace back around her neck once more. That was partially the truth. She did like silver. She also like not having to live in fear of what would or could happen three days of every month. How long had it been since she had undergone a transformation? Lorelei absently chewed on her lip in thought, counting the years backwards.

She had suffered the curse for the last 7 years, since she was 10. Her parent's had been distraught over the whole thing. It only took them a year to find a way to hold the beast in, and paid a great deal for the creation of the amulet. Lorelei, being the curious sort, had snuck in and watched, and when the black robed wizard wasn't looking, she snuck in and copied his notes.

"So what _are_ you up to?" Narcissa asked, after the quiet had descended apon the room.

"Whatever do you mean Narcissa?" Lorelei asked, rolling over on her stomach, and retrieving a black leather bound book from her nightstand. The words in the book were written in tiny, fancy scrawl...Lorelei's own delicate handwriting. She flipped through the pages until she found a sketch of two disks, rough looking pictures of wolfish looking creatures sketched on them, bound in chains. Her eyes scanned over the words written before her, nodding absently.

Narcissa came to stand beside Lorelei's bed. "What is your sudden interest in that filthy Gryffindor mudblood?"

"Oh, you're on about Remus Lupin again." Lorelei answered with a bit of a laugh, and a slight shrug. She wasn't about to waste her time explaing things to Narcissa, besides, she really didn't need to know. "I've told you. He's a distraction. Besides, there has to be some kind of challenge in getting a Gryffindor to trust a Slytherin."

"And when you gain his trust?"

Lorelei flipped back over on her back once more. "I'll think of something." She flashed Narcissa a wicked grin. "I always do." That seemed to satisfy the other girl, since she went about readying for bed. Lorelei on the other hand, went to work writing out a list of things she was going to need.


	9. Chapter 9

Lorelei sat at the Slytherin table at breakfast the next morning, keeping an eye on the Gryffindor table, without making it as obvious as dinner the night before. A grin crossed her lips as she took notice of Remus Lupin looking that way a couple times. If all was going well, he was seriously considering her offer. She didn't cherish the thought of having to go through a transformation, they were unbearably painful, to say the least. Her parent's had locked her in the basement of their manor house that first year, everytime the month hung full. _'I wonder where Dumebledore sends Remus. The old man has to know what he's let into the school. I'm sure he must know about me as well.' _Her parent's had did all they could to keep their '_dark secret_' just that, a secret. But when the headmaster looked at her, she got the feeling he knew all too well.

At the Gryffindor table

Remus couldn't help himself, he kept finding himself glancing to the girl at the Slytherin table. '_Belinda_'...'_Lorelei_' he corrected himself, that is what she has said she preferred to be called. Of course she had said a lot of things...without really saying anything at all. She had never actually said the word 'werewolf', but it was certainly implied. She hadn't said she would undergo a transformation just to prove it, but that is what he figured she had meant. '_She must really want to prove herself to willingly go through a transformation. But why would she want to help me? Why would a Slytherin help a Gryffindor?_' Of course it went beyond that. They both shared a horrible curse.

"Not going to jump ship on us, are you Moony?" James asked, drawing Remus's attention back the group seated at the table.

"Very funny Prongs." he replied dryly. "Lorelei is...seemingly...offering me a chance at a normal life." Remus shook his head. "I know it doesn't make any sense. And it's hard to believe coming from a Slytherin." He glanced over to the girl once more. "Can I risk not taking this chance? Tell me, what would you do Prongs? Padfoot? Wormtail?"

Peter looked up at the sound of his name. "Me?" he squeaked. Remus nodded. "I...I'd." the boy looked nervously between James and Sirius, as if expecting one of them to answer for him. When no one seemed willing to answer for him, he decided he would have to do it himself. "I'd do it." Although he didn't sound at all assure of himself.

James nodded, a small smiling appearing. "I'd say go for it mate."

"Padfoot?" Remus turned to look at Sirius.

"You know I'd do anything for you Moony." he replied. "And if the snake isn't on the level." Sirius got a wicked grin. "We'll make sure she gets what she deserves."

The night before they had decided to take Lorelei to the Shrieking Shack. Over breakfast, it had been decided, if she could truely offer Remus a cure, he couldn't turn it down. '_Is it possible? Could I live a normal life?_' Remus still found it unbelieveable on some level. Looking up, Remus once more let his gaze fall to the Slytherin table, and Lorelei. She happened to look over at the same moment, and caught his eyes with hers. Remus nodded at her, then nodded in the direction of the doors to the Great Hall. "I guess there is no time like the present." Remus said coming to standing. With that, he departed from the Great Hall.

At the Slytherin table

There seemed to be a bit of a last minute debate going on at Gryffindor table. Then Remus looke back up at her again. Lorelei meet his look with one of her own. He nodded at her, then twords the exit. She nodded in return, then watched as the boy got up, and left the Great Hall.

A minute later, Lorelei stood up. "I have things...to attend to." She announced to no one in particular. A smile playing on her lips, and she too headed for the exit.


	10. Chapter 10

Lorelei found Remus standing just outside the Great Hall. "I didn't know if you would come or not." he offered up a small smile, hands shoved into his pockets, fidgetting a bit nerviously.

"And why not?" Lorelei asked him casually. "I am the one who started this, am I not?" Remus nodded. "Although..." with that simple word the boy got an aprehensive look, Lorelei frowned."I can understand you not trusting me." she let out a small sigh. "I'm really not much at all like the rest of my housemates." Lorelei continued. "I think perhaps the sorting hat was confused." a coy smile in place.

Remus let out a slight laugh. "Perhaps"

"Not to sound too forward." Lorelei began. "But I think someplace a bit more...private, might be a good idea. After all, it's a sensitive issue we're dealing with." Remus nodded his agreement. "You pick then, I wouldn't want you to think I was leading you into a trap." Remus started to protest that he wouldn't think such a thing, but in all honesty knew the thought had been there, so stalled his words. "It's okay." Lorelei assured him. "I really do understand." She gave him another smile.

"How about, the garden out back Hagrid's hut?" Remus suggested. "It's plenty isolated, what with all the large pumpkins growing in preperation for Halloween ." All Hallow's eve was still a two weeks away, the full moon falling inbetween. It seemed a fitting place for such a conversation. Two 'monsters' nestled amongst the overgrown squash, speaking of the upcoming full moon, that would change them into their beastly selves...and only shortly before the 'most devilish' day of all the year. Lorelei nodded her approval, and the two walked, silently twords the giant of a man's hut.

The two found a short, squat pumpkin that was large enough for a seat for the two of them, and low enough to the ground to not pose difficultly climbing up on. Once on thier make-shift 'couch' they faced each other. "So..."Lorelei begain. "Do I get my chance to prove myself?"

"Can I ask you something before we start this?" Remus questioned her. Lorelei gave him a nod of her head. "Why?" A puzzeled look on the girl's face prompted him to explain further. "Why are you offering this to me? It's not like we know each other. And our houses..." He left it at that, knowing there was no explanation needed in the fued between the two houses. "It's not that I'm not greatful, if this is really, real. It's just that..."

"You don't know me...And I really, don't know you. And I'm a Slytherin."

"That's not what I meant...well, it is...but..." Lorelei let out a laugh. "I'm sorry."

The girl shook her head, "No need, not really. I do understand. I also know what it's like to be...diffrent." Diffrent, now if that wasn't an understatment, she did't know what was. "When Severus told me," Lorelei seen Remus flinch at this. "I was a bit relieved to know I wasn't the only one here. But I also put one and one together...and realized, you disappeared during the time of transformations...and weren't well the following days."

"You've paid that much attention to me? Why?" Remus was genuinely confused.

Lorelei just smiled. "I notice a lot of people, without them realizing it." she began. "Like how out of that group of yours, you are the most level headed. No doubt why you were made prefect." she smiled. Remus found himself thinking it was a nice smile. "And I also noticed how Severus had been acting since the end of last school year, and how this school year, Potter and Black's tricks on the poor boy have esculated."

"Poor boy? Severus Snape? He was sworn to secrecy by Dumbledore you know." Remus returned. "Not surprising that greasy git didn't hold up to it."

Lorelei shook her head. "Don't blame Severus. He is only a boy after all." Another delightful smile. "And I've been told I'm quite irresistible on occasion." Using both hands, she pushed her long locks behind her ears, shaking her head slightly to cause them to fall into proper place. "Mind if I ask...What happened though?"

Remus frowned. He didn't want to talk about this, he really shouldn't be talking about this. But here was this person, Slytherin as she may be, offering help, or she was suppose to be offering help. Letting out a sigh he began the tale of the ill-fated 'trick' Sirius had planned, and that it was only due to James's amazing moment of common sense, that Snape hadn't ended up torn to peices during the full moon. Still, no mention made of where he went each month.

"That must of been so awful." her tone was sympathetic. "Not that you'd remeber it though." A sad frown crossed her face. "It's a terrible burden, to have to worry about. That is why I am so greatful for this." Again her hand wrapped around the amulet that hung at her neck. "So how am I to prove myself?"

Remus looked a bit nervous. "Next full moon. We'll take you to where I go to change."

"We'll?"

"I'll explain that then...and I hope you don't mind. But..." He seemed to be struggle with the last little bit. "You'll have to be blind-folded...Just in case." Lorelei nodded her understanding. And that decided, the two turned their conversation to more pleasant topics.


	11. Chapter 11

Lorelie sat at the table in the common room, her personal note book opened once more to the page that contained the sketches of the two amulets. The black leather bound journal held many things...most of which consisted of various spells, incantations, formulas, and potions. More than a few of them belonging to the Dark Arts, but what else could be expected from a Slythrin, exspecailly once coming from an ancient pure blood family.

Consulting the calander she had brought down with her from the dorm, Lorelei noted it was four days to the first night of the full moon. She looked down at the little orb that mark it thus on the page before her. There was a loathing in her breast that she hadn't felt in quite a while.

She was one of the few lucky ones. Her family had managed to pay for a 'cure for her curse'. Although without the amulet on she would still suffer the effects, with it around her neck...she could live a 'normal' life. 'As normal a life as a werewolf can lead that is.' she thought a bit bitterly.

But yes, a lucky one. Cursed for the past seven years, the last six had been, more or less, easier for her than any of her ilk. There were of course occasions that arose before...Before she started wearing the necklace on a daily basis. As a child she hated to be saddled with the piece of jewelry. On more than one occasion she'd take it off, and toss it aside. She regreted it greatly when her mother had found the 'precious' object disgaurded carelessly. She had found herself, once more, locked in the basement of the manor house, despite the fact it wouldn't be a full moon for days. And that is where she stayed, until the moon came and went. After that, Lorelei learned to keep the necklace well cared for.

The summer she turned 13. That had been the last transformation she had suffered through. A little more than four years ago. Lorelei hadn't meant to cause any trouble. Her mother was having a formal tea with some of the women from the high classed pure blood families. It was the first one she had been aloud to attend. Being quite nervous Lorelei had managed to spill tea on one of the guests while serving her, knocked over a plate of finger sandwhiches, and dropped the tea pot, a bone china, family heirloon. Despite her initial punishment, Lorelei was stripped of the amulet and sent to the darkness for the days and nights of the moon.

Tears shimmered, stuck to her long lashed, as Lorelei shook her head in an attempt to rid herself of the past memories that she found more than disturbing. It was bad enough to be a creature that couldn't control itself. To have it thrust apon you as a punishement, after already enduring one, was even worse.

Lorelei took a deep breath, and let it out. '_Four days til the first night of the full moon_.' She bit her lip, '_Four days until I have to go through that awful pain. Is this really worth it? I could back out now, say I changed my mind_...' Lorelei shook her head, '_No, I don't quite something once I've started. No matter what I have to do...I do it_.' Looking down further on the calander she noted there was only nine more days til the next Hogsmeade trip. Which was good, since if things went well, she would need some specail supplies.


	12. Chapter 12

Remus Lupin paced the floor of the dorm he shared with the other three Marauders. It was four days until the first night of the full moon. His nerves always got to him this time of the month, but this upcoming full moon was preparing to be more stressful than even usual. This time there would be another person...Another werewolf, present among the group.

"Have a sit Moony." Sirius called from his bunk. "You're making me dizzy with all that constant pacing."

Hands thrust into his pockets, Remus plopped down onto his own bed. "Sorry about that Padfoot. Guess I'm just a bit uptight."

"When aren't you?" James shot from his bed across the room, occupying himself with an ill-gotten snitch.

"Gee, thanks Prongs." Remus replied dryly.

"Y-you thinking about Lorelei c-coming with us to the Shrieking Shack?"

"Yes Wormtail." he replied flatly, biting back a scathing retort. He frowned at himself, that wasn't like him at all, he was usualy much more tolerant of Peter than that.

"D-do you think she's really a werewolf?" Peter asked.

"If not, she's taking an awful big risk." Remus began, "and I don't know what good that would do her."

"She agree to the blind-fold?" James asked. Remus nodded. "Well that's good anyway.

"Not that Snivellus doesn't already know where Moony goes." Sirius interjected.

"And whose fault would that be Padfoot?" Remus asked with a wry smile.

"Oh sure, blame me."

"Well you were the one that led him to the tunnel last year." James pointed out.

"Details, details." Sirius replied, blowing the whole thing off. "So, how do you think this will work?"

Remus shook his head. "Guess we'll get all that all figured out when the time comes." He made ready for bed. "Until then...I suggest we all get some rest." With that he pulled the covers up, and turned over on his side. Instead of drifting off into a peaceful sleep though, Remus lay awake, his thoughts consuming him. '_Can this really be happening? Can I really trust her? And what is she going to ask for in return?_'It was that last thought that plagued Remus most. One didn't just come up and offer you the chance at a normal life, exspecailly if that one was a Slytherin.


	13. Chapter 13

The next four days seemed to drag on for Lorelei, she wondered if her prey was feeling the same. 'More than likely.' She wouldn't blame him one bit if he decided to back out of this test of faith at the last minute. Lorelei herself wondered if she had the strength to actually follow through with it. She could barely remeber the pain of an actual transformation, only that it was something she had hoped never to feel again. 'So why are you doing this?' Lorelei asked herself. Shaking her head, she was begining to wonder that very thing herself. 'It's a game. Everything in life is a game. I want to see what Remus Lupin is made of.'

Looking in the mirror as she readied for the school day ahead, her eyes fell to the amulet that hung around her neck. Narcissa was right. The thing at the end of the chain wasn't the prettiest piece of jewelry in all of existence. Yet to her, it was beautiful, it meant a chance at a real life. '_Whatever happens tonight, you must make sure not to lose this_.' Her hand clutched the silver disk. '_You can make it through this. One night of pain. One transformation. And you won't be alone_.' Alone...the word drifted around Lorelei's head, like a haunting melody. Even though she had lived a normal exsistence, more or less, since the creation of the amulet, she still felt alone. Her parent's kept her in their home, but something inside said it was diffrent that what it had been. It wasn't out of love for their daughter. It was out of obligation, and for appearance sake. After all, how could they explain her disappearance. And even now, she surrounded herself with her housemates, but kept most of them at a distance. And even those she let close enough...they didn't know her secret. '_They would turn their back on me in an instant if they were to find out_.' That is why she was, in all reality, really alone. '_But it doesn't have to be that way anymore_.' A small voice said inside her head. '_No_.' Lorelei told herself. '_I'm simply playing a game_.'

Lorelei finished getting ready for the day, and headed off for classes, not that she expected to be able to keep her mind on the subjects at hand. She was a fair student under usual circumstances, but today her heart and mind was on anything but her studies.

Remus splashed cold water on his face, trying to wake himself up. He hadn't slept that well, his mind running at full speed wouldn't allow it. And when he had managed, he was confronted with nightmares of what could happen with the coming night. Tonight him and the rest of the Marauders would blindfold and escort a Slytherin student to the Shrieking Shack. '_Sounds like a great start to a prank_.' Remus couldn't help but think, he just hoped it wasn't one being played on him. '_Think positive Moony_.' He let out a bit of a snort, and shook his head. "I'm putting my future in the hands of a bloody Slytherin."

Remus headed for classes, wondering how he was going to manage to keep his mind on his schoolwork. The more he tried not to think about the upcoming night, the more he did just that. '_I hope that having the rest of the guys there isn't going to be a problem_.' He hadn't come out and told her who would be there, only that they wouldn't be alone. '_I wonder what it's going to be like...to have another werewolf there_.' That was one of the few things Remus Lupin had never experienced...Spending the full moon with one of his own kind.

After sun set, and before moon rise

Lorelei met up with Remus just outside the castle. "Bringing the whole gang with you?" she asked a bit nervously, noticing Sirius, James, and Peter standing off to the shadows. "Isn't that a bit dangerous for them?"

"We've got ways around it." Remus replied, then held up a red scarf. "I really do hate to do this, but..."

"I understand." Lorelei said cutting him off, "Go ahead." and she turned, allowing Remus to put the blindfold over her eyes. She couldn't see, and the feeling was quite terrifying, but something told her she could trust Remus, that he wouldn't let anything happen.

Once he tied the scarf in place over Lorelei's eyes, and he was positive she couldn't see, he motioned the others forward. Five shadowy figures crossed Hogwarts grounds. One among the number changed form, slipped underneath the swinging branches of the Whopping Willow. Once those branches ceased to be a threat, one figure led another down into the tunnel, followed shortly by the others.


	14. Chapter 14

Once safely in one of the rooms of the Shrieking Shack, Remus removed the blindfold from over Lorelei's eyes. She looked around, allowing her eyes to adjust to the light, and attempt to figure out where she was. The dishevelled boards, which let light from the outside shine in at weird angles. She turned to take in the three boys who stood in front of her. 'Wait a minute...three? One is missing?' "Where's the fourth one of you?" Lorelei asked, a bit nervous.

Sirius held up a rather large brown rat. "Right here." he turned the creature around so it faced him. "Isn't that right Peter?" The rodent let out a squeak. Lorelei looked a bit unbelieving between the three remaining boys.

"You see Lorelei," Remus began, "I have the company of my mates every month. They are animagi."

Lorelei blinked a couple times letting this new information register fully. This group was proving to be full of surprises. Taking a deep breath, Lorelei reached up behind her neck to undo the clasp of her necklace. 'No time like the present I suppose.' "I need a safe place to put this." she said, presenting the amulet on it's chain.

"There's a nail," Remus began, turning twords the one wall, "over this way." Lorelei joined him by the wall, and he showed her the protruding nail. It took Remus standing on his tip-toes to get the chain over the nail. "It should be safe their." Lorelei nodded in agreement. The two turned back to face James and Sirius, Lorelei wavered a bit. "You two better change." Remus told the boy, "It's coming up." he winced slightly with the last word.

"See you in the morning Moony." Sirius told his friend before changing into the form a big black dog. James nodded to Remus, then he too changed, being replaced by a large white stag. It was hardly a heartbeat later that the moon rose and pain surged through the two remaining people.

Lorelei couldn't remember ever feeling such a pain. It had been so long. '_Perhaps_ _too long, have taken it for granted_.' "Aaaah" she cried out with the throbbing ache that latched onto her once more. Lorelei stumbled, and ended up on her hands and knees one the floor. There was the sound of another body coming to the ground, and a groan through gritted teeth.

Lorelei started to cry out in pain once more, a strong arm wrapped around her. Squinting through the pain, she turned her head sideways to see Remus on the floor beside her. Another tremor of pain shot through her as her bones cracked and reformed, the same thing mirrored in the boy beside her. Lorelei let out a scream that ended in a howl.

Another howl echoed the first. The two werewolves stood up, and looked at each other. Tilting their heads back and forth they examined the creature before them. One howled, the other answered. The first one nudged the second one with it's head, then took off on a run through the house, the second following in the game of chase, the other three animals forgotten and left on their own. A couple hours later, worn out from running throughout the shack, the two werewolves laid down, curling up, and drifting off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Morning dawned, thin shafts of light creeping through the spaces left between the boards. Three animals woke and stirred, quickly changing into three boys. James nudged Sirius and pointed to the lone bed that held it's residence in the Shrieking Shack. "Well if that isn't just adorable." Sirius snickered. "Should we wake Moony up, or let him sleep a bit longer?"

Peter stood off to the side watching the sleeping forms of Remus and Lorelei, whose arms and legs were tangled together. "We do have to get to morning classes." Jame replied.

"So true." Sirius said with a nod. "Moony wouldn't want to miss class."

"Go ahead Wormtail." James called over to Peter. "Wake the sleeping beauties up."

Peter leaned over and shook Remus by the shoulder. "Moony...Moony, time to get up mate."

Remus reached out sleepily, swatting the offending hand away. "Five more minutes mum."

James and Sirius burst out laughing, "Come on mate. Time to get up." Sirius slapped the boy on the leg.

Remus startled awaked. "Uh...Huh?" Glancing around he tried sitting up. The movement caused the girl sleeping beside him to stir.

Lorelei opened her eyes, blinking a couple times, a blush creeped to her cheeks as she realized her legs were tangled with Remus's. "Err...Sorry." She said, blushing again.

"No problem." Remus muttered, a bit of colour rising in his cheeks as well.

"Hey, if you love birds are about through." Sirius intruded. "We've got to get back to the castle in time for class."

"Sirius Black, worried about being late for class?" Lorelei teased, standing up from the bed. "Well, miracles do happen." followed by a small laugh, that ended in a yawn.

"He's more worried about missing an opportunity to get into some mischief before class." Remus countered, followed by a yawn of his own. The in a more serious tone. "How you feeling?"

"Not too bad." Lorelei replied, working some knots out of her muscles. "Just a little tired." another yawn escaping.

Remus retrieved the girl's necklace from the nail. "Here, I believe this is yours."

Lorelei smiled. "Thank you." she fastened the chain that held the amulet around her neck once more. "You'll understand if I don't join you again tonight?" Remus nodded. "And since I know we're in the Shrieking Shack...Mind if we leave off with the blindfold on the trip back?"

"So much for well-kept secrets." Remus replied with a laugh.

"No worries. You keep mine." Lorelei began, "and I'll keep yours." With that, the five students made their way back twords Hogwarts castle and classes.


	16. Chapter 16

"Where were you last night?" Narcissa asked Lorelei as they stood in the girls lavatory between classes. "Your bed wasn't slept in at all." her tone was almost accusing. "You weren't with that filthy Gryffindor mud-blood were you?" Lorelei worked on removing some tangles from her hair, doing her best to ignore the other girls rambling. "Well?" Narcissa asked once more.

"No." Lorelei finaly replied. "I wasn't with _THAT_ Gryffindor boy." she hissed back. '_I was with him and this three friends, you stuck up prat_.' Her sleeping brain kicking into gear. "I fell asleep in the library." Lorelei still a bit tired yawned.

"You need to waste less time in the library, and more time in the social circle." Narcissa commented.

'_Oh yes because every high-bred pure blood wizard wants to bring a werewolf home to mother and father_.' After last night, Lorelei was faced with the truth once more. She was, and always would be, a werewolf. Amulet or no, there was no changing that. She had risked a lot revealing her secret to Remus Lupin, and his group of friends. Lorelei frowned looking in the mirror, dark circles trying to creep out under her eyes.

"If you keep frowning, you'll get wrinkles." Narcissa commented to her. 'As if wrinkles are my greatest trouble' Lorelei thought bitterly. '_Can I still offer Remus this 'cure' knowing the cost?_' She bit her lip in thought. '_Then_ _again, how can I not?_'

"So what do wild werewolves do under the full moon?" Sirius asked Remus as they sat on the sidelines of the Quidditch pitch, watching James practice. "Other than play a rousing game of what appeared to be tag."

Remus shook his head. "What are you talking about Padfoot?"

"You and Lorelei last night mate." he returned. "Running through the Shrieking Shack."

"We did?" Remus asked a bit surprised, then shrugged. "You know I don't remeber any of what happens."

"That's too bad Moony." Sirius replied. "Looked like you and Lorelei were having a great deal of fun. Exspecially by how the two of you woke up this morning." he finished with a snicker.

"I'm sure it wasn't anywhere near what your mind is making it out to be." Remus replied.

"Sirius was about to make another comment, when Peter's cheers from beside them interrupted. "He caught the sn-snitch!" The boys face broke into a wide grin, as he turned to face Remus and Sirius.

"When doesn't he?" Sirius asked, putting a bit of a damper on Peter's celebrating. "It's only practice Wormtail. Not like it's a real game." Peter sat back down, sulking a bit.

"Did you really have to knock down his excitement Padfoot?" Remus asked observing the put out lad.

"It's good for him." Sirius replied. "It builds character."

James joined them a few moments later. "Did you see that catch?" he asked.

"Great as always Prongs." Sirius replied. "You never cease to amaze." Remus shook his head slightly, amused by Sirius's sudden enthusiasm. Peter scowled in the direction of the boy who has just quelled his excitement, still feeling put out by Sirius's earlier comment.


	17. Chapter 17

Lorelei spent the next two nights of the full moon under the safety of the amulet. She had once toyed with the idea of lending Remus the necklace on the third night. That thought was quickly dismissed with the remembrance of the searing pain from the first night, coupled with the fact she would have to spend the evening utterly alone.

She let another day pass after the last night of the full moon before she saught out Remus once more. Lorelei found him, once again, studying in the library. "Walk with me?" she asked, coming to stand beside the table he sat at. Remus nodded, gathering his books together, he shoved them in his bag, shouldering it as he stood.

The two walked silently for awhile, headed for the pumpkin patch behind Hagrid's hut. Once more they located the overgrown squash they had utilized last time, and took their places. "How are you really doing?" Remus ventured to ask. "After the other night I mean." he couldn't help but wonder, as it seemed she had been avoiding him the last few days.

Lorelei leaned back on her arms, surveying the pumpkin patch around her. "I'm fine, really." Her top teeth pulled her lower lip in as she chewed on it absently. "So you've witnessed the power of the amulet. Or rather, seen what happens to me without it." she paused looking at him. On his face was understanding and acceptance. If she had told any of her '_friends_' they would of turned their backs on her, shunned her. The game wasn't as much fun as it had once been. '_Too_ _late to quit playing now. Besided, the ball will soon be in his court_.'

"You said you can duplicate it's power." Lorelei could see the hope, the longing in the boys eyes. The opportunity for a 'normal' life, once where he didn't have to fear the moon.

"Yes." she began. "I can. With the proper components. But..."

"But what?" Remus asked, the hope in his eyes wavering.

"Things like this don't come without a price." Lorelei replied. Her heart nearly ached when she seen all the hope fade from his eyes.

"I see." Remus replied, a frown taking over the features of his face. '_Should of known, you can't trust a Slytherin_.' "What do you want?"

"Remus, it's not like that." Lorelei insisted, hoping the game wasn't set to end quite yet. "I'm not asking anything of you. There is just a condition attatched to the creation."

"A condition?" Remus asked, "like what?"

Lorelei clutched the amulet that hung around her neck, holding it so the image faced Remus. "This is called 'The Amulet of the Beast'." she began. "There are always two created, simultaneously. One of silver, one of ivory. You can not bring one into exsistance without the other." Lorelei looked at the boy in front of her eyes, shining intently. This could very well be the moment of truth. "One...The silver one, cures the curse. The other...The ivory..." she paused still looking into his eyes. "Will bestow the curse on whoever dares to touch it. And it can not be removed without powerful magic." She bit her lip once more. "To create the cure...I must create the curse."


	18. Chapter 18

Remus paced anxiously across the dorm room he shared with Sirius, James, and Peter. "I don't think I can do this. I don't know how I could do this? It's too risky. Too dangerous." he shook his head, thrusting his hands into his trouser pockets. "But..."

"How can't you Moony." Sirius countered. "This is a chance of a lifetime. Not likely to come around again."

"And I wouldn't want it to." Remus replied, "Someone could end up suffering my fate, just because I didn't want to anymore. Come on Padfoot, is that reasonable?"

"Is it reasonable not to try Moony?" James asked from the other side of the room. "I'm sure there has to be someway to assure that nothing bad will come of it."

"She has to create the cursed amulet at the same time Prongs." Remus returned. "As long as it is created. It poses a threat."

"Well there must be one out there already." Sirius commented. "After all, Lorelei has her amulet."

"So I should just let another monster creating amulet get put into circulation, because one already is Padfoot?"

"Moony, that's not what I'm saying." Sirius, sat Remus down. "Listen mate. I know it's a big decision to make. And I know you don't want anyone else to fall victim to this." The boy looked into his friends eyes. "But come on, this is your one chance. This is as close to a cure as their is." Sirius patted his friend on the back.

"You're right." Remus replied, staring down at the floor. "I'm not going to get another chance like this. It's practically a lost magic from what Lorelei has said. The only reason she has the knowledge is because she parents paid highly for it." He still frowned. "But how can I let something that could do this to someone else loose."

"M-maybe L-lorelei can promise it'll be kept safe." Peter ventured to join the conversation. "P-put it somewhere, w-where no one can get it?"

"That's a good idea Wormtail." Remus offered the boy a small smile. "Not sure if there is anywhere that safe though." a sigh escaped him.

"So what are you going to do Moony?" James asked.

"Lorelei needs to know before we go to Hogsmeade tomarrow, so she can pick up somethings." Remus let another sigh escape. "I guess I hope. Hope that she says she'll keep the second one safe. Hope that no one else gets a hold of it. That no one else has to suffer this curse." He looked up are regaruded his friends. "And hope you still want to hang out with me when I'm not so interesting." he added with a bit of a laugh.

"S-so is th-that a yes?" Peter looked a bit puzzeled.

"Yes Wormtail. That's a yes." Remus said nodding. "If all goes well. The last full moon will be the last I have to spend in the Shreiking Shack."


	19. Chapter 19

Lorelei wandered across the grounds, her mind in turmoil. In all her 17 years, she had played many a game, for many diffrent stakes. Never could she ever recall wishing she hadn't ever began. The look on Remus's face when she had told him to create the cure, she must also create the curse. The boy had lost all colour, sheer terror lingered behind those eyes. "I have given him a glimpse at the thing he desires most. And in the same instance...told him the price, which he really must think is too much." '_And can you blame him, most people would_.' her conscious asked '_What would you do? Give the choice?_' Lorelei scowled at herself. "I'd still do it. One does what one must to gain what is required." Lorelei was a Slytherin in many respects. Doing whatever it took to get ahead in the world was one of them.

Before she even realized it, Lorelei found herself in the pumpkin patch behind Hagrid's hut. Her hand's ran along the smooth shells of the giant squashes as she walked past them. Absently her feet carried her to that one special squat pumpkin. "Alone tonight?" the deep voice nearly made her jump.

Turning around Lorelei found herself facing the groundskeeper. "It appears so." she replied, hoisting herself up on the pumpkin. She leaned back in 'her' spot.

"Should I be expecting Remus 'round shortly?" Hagrid asked in an attempt to make conversation.

Lorelei scowled a bit. "You seen us out here when we were talking?"

"Don't ye be worrin' nun Miss Vargus." Hagrid replied. "I don't let me ears listen in on stuff that is nun of my buisness."

"You haven't told anyone we were out here? Have you?"

Hagrid shook his big head. "Wouldn't be tellin' no one neither. Kind of does the 'eart good to see a Gryffindor an' a Slytherin gettin' along. Right cute couple ye two make."

It was Lorelei's turn to shake her head. "We're not a couple. We're just friends." Friends...The word ran through her thoughts. It was a bit of a stretch...She was playing a game, and he was the prey. Now...She'd probably frightened him off with the price of the cure. Why did that bother her? She let a sigh escape.

"Well if ye get a feelin' too lonely. I got lot of tea an' sweets in the hut." Hagrid offered the girl.

"Um...Thanks Hagrid." Lorelei replied, the watched as the groundskeeper turned, and made his way back to his home.

Lorelei then turned her attention to watching the skyline, every so often she found her eyes straying twords the castle. '_What are you doing? He's not going to be coming to look for you_.' Lorelei scolded herself. '_Why would you even want him to. If he's not going to play the game, there is nothing further to do_.' Yet somewhere, there was still some odd bit of hope.

Giving up on, she wasn't sure what, Lorelei started to slide from the sqaush when something in the sky caught her attention. Looking up, the little speck began to grow and come into focus. '_Just an owl_.' Lorelei thought, and headed back twords the castle, the owl veered and turned twords her. "You wouldn't be looking for me would you?" She asked the owl, as it landed on the ground before her. Kneeling down she retrieved the letter that had been tied to it's leg. "Sorry fella, I don't have any treats for you." She smoothed out the feathers a bit on the bird, which seemed to satisfy it well enough, and it took once more to the skies in flight. Lorelei unfolded the letter, and read...

_Lorelei,_

_I looked throughout the castle, the library, the Great Hall, even sent Lily Evans into the girl's lavatory to try and find you._

_I won't pretend I'm happy about what you call the price of the cure. But I also can not deny the fact that the chance to live a normal life is more tempting than even I can say. So if you still are willing, I'd really like to discuse this matter further._

_Your friend,_

_Remus Lupin_

Lorelei reread the letter a couple times, before refolding it, and putting it in the pocket of her robes. The game was still on.


	20. Chapter 20

The courtyard was full of students, waiting for the word to head down to the villiage of Hogsmeade. Lorelei looked around, trying to see Remus in the crowd. She wanted to talk to him before actually purchasing the items she would need. To make sure she wasn't wasting her time. "Have you misplaced someone?" Narcissa's tones came from beside her. '_I swear that voice gets more annoying every day_.' "Please don't tell me you're meeting up with that mudblood."

"No, I'm not meeting up with Remus. But I do need to speak with him."

"Whatever for? You would do much better to quite wasting your time 'playing' with that Gryffindor and start to work on finding yourself a nice pure blood man."

"But Narcissa, you've gone and snagged Lucius. And you know I can't settle for second best." Lorelei turned her head away from the girl to hide the fact she was rolling her eyes. It was a fight not to gag with the words as well.

"True, so true." came the girls words. "There is always Goyle, or Crabbe. Just please. When you come to your senses, and decide to return your attention back to the proper place. Please don't make it Severus Snape." Narcissa did nothing to hide her dislike of the boy.

"Come now Narcissa, I've already told you. I'm doing nothing to sully my wonderfully pure blood." Lorelei still looked over the crowd. '_But you have reminded me, I do still need to speak with Severus as well. Though I doubt I'll be finding him in this crowd_.'

"Now please remeber, as long as you are in the village you are representing your school. These trips are a privilege and will be revoked if anyone's behaviour deems it necessary." The professor's eyes falling on a group of students on the far end. '_Should of known_.' Lorelei thougt, following the professor's look, she seen James Potter, and Sirius Black making mute protests of thier innocence, and being singled out all the time. Remus stood there shaking his head slightly at his mates antics. And of course, Peter hanging on the edge of the group as well. "Now head out." The group of students surged forward. "In an orderly fashion!" The woman called out after the throng, which did nothing to calm the surge of students twords the freedom of the villiage.

Lorelei hung back a bit from the surging mass, waiting for her oppertuninty to speak with Remus. Sirius had seen her first, and gave Remus a nudge, and nodded in her direction. Some whispered words were passed amoung the four, leaving James, Sirius, and Peter headed one direction, and Remus coming twords her. "I'm not taking up too much of your time, am I?" Lorelei asked casually as they fell into step, headed twords the villiage.

"Not at all." Remus began. "Did you get my owl?" Lorelei nodded. "Err..good." The boy was suddenly nervous. The prospect of what was set to happen was getting to him. He obviously had his doubts, about what, Lorelei wouldn't fully venture to guess. The obvious of course came to mind. He wouldn't want the curse to be set loose anywhere. But the cure...that was even too luring for all of his Gryffidor goodness.

"You said you wanted to talk?" Lorelei asked. Remus nodded. "I'm guessing somewhere with less students." she continued, looking around at their class mates.

"Probably a good idea." he returned. Lorelei nodded, and the headed for the road that led to the outskirts of the wizarding villiage.

The two stood by the fence line, looking at the shambled building that was the Shrieking Shack. "So..." Remus began. "What happens to it?"

"The Shieking Shack?" Lorelei asked, "It loses four monthy visitors."

"I wasn't speaking of the shack." he replied with a sigh. "The amulet...the ivory one...the cur..." he couldn't seem to bring himself to finish it.

"You want to make sure some unfortunate soul doesn't end up with it." It was Lorelei's turn to let out a sigh. "Why should that matter. It's the cure that you want."

"But I'm not about to damn someone else to this exsistence, just to get relief for myself." Remus replied. "If you can't give me some kind of reassurance, I can't agree to this."

"You want reassurance? What would settle that mind of yours?" Lorelei asked. "Want we should bury the bloody thing? That way no one will find it?"

"If that's what it took. But..."

"But what? Afraid I'd come back behind you and dig it up?" she asked through slightly narrowed eyes.

"That's not what I meant it's just that..."

"That I'm a Slytherin, and completely untrustable."

"Lorelei, please." the boy pleaded with her as she turned her back twords him. "That's not what I meant, not in the least." Although he couldn't see it, a mischievous smile.


	21. Chapter 21

Lorelei dropping her smile, turned back around to face Remus. Her mind was already at work. "I think I have a suitable solution to our problem." Remus looked at her hopeful. "While I'm purchasing my necessities. I will also get a box for the ivory amulet."

"And what good will that do?" Remus cut it.

"Patience," Lorelei smiled, "I thought you were suppose to be the sensible one of the group."

"Sorry. Just anxious I guess."

"It's alright." she returned. "I will box up the amulet, and seal it with a charm. Then..." Lorelei continued. "I will give you the box. And you and your mates can bury it somewhere. You have have Sirius dig a whole or something." she smirked referring to the other boys dog form.

Remus let out a sigh of satisfaction. Her suggestion seemed to quelch his doubt. "I can't offer you anything in return for this." he began. "I wish I could."

"Remus," Lorelei continued, "I never asked for anything. Aside from maybe your friendship." '_Where the bloody hell did that come from? He's a distraction, this is a game_.' Lorelei reminded herself.

"Thank you Lorelei." the boy replied, stepping closer, taking her hands in his. "For this opportunity. For caring, for whatever reason."

"I just know how it feels." Lorelei began, her teeth, nervously biting into her lip. There was a strange feeling creeping into her stomach. It unsettled her something fierce.

"Still..." Remus continued. "If there is ever someway...If there is ever anything I can do for you." He smiled, Lorelei found herself watching his expressions with great interest. "Don't hesitate to ask."

Lorelei nodded, the boy before her was so close, her heart beat erratically. '_Get a hold of yourself Lorelei_.' she scolded. '_It must be the werewolf kinship, has my thoughts muddled_.' "Well then, " she broke what had become an akward silence. "I'll be needing to get back to the villiage and pick up supplies." With that, she pulled her hands free of his, and turned back twords the villiage.

Once back among the shops, Lorelei made a hasty job of locating several items she would be in need of. One of the shops she entered was a bit off the beaten track, and seldom found a Hogwarts student crossing it's threshold. A stange old wizard stood behind a glass counter case, several small circular disks, made of almost every material imaginable lay beneath the glass counter top. Coming to stand before the shelves, Lorelei scanned them carefully. "Is this pure silver?" she asked indicating a shiny metal disk.

"That it is." the old wizard answered her.

"I'll take it." Lorelei replied, "and I'll need one the same size, in ivory." forcing the sound of utmost confidence into her voice.

"Ivory is not easy to come by Miss." the old man began. "What makes you think I'd have such an item?"

"It was just a hope." Lorelei replied, setting down some galleons in front of the man. His eyes went wide with greedy desire of the coins before him.

"Hmmm...Let me just check in the back for you."

"Very well." Lorelei replied, watching the man hobble through the curtain that most likely seperated the store from his dwelling, and obviously where he hid some of the more unusal items he sold. The wait seemed like an eternity. Lorelei wanted to get out of her, and be onto other business.

"I think this is what you desire Miss." the little old wizard replied, emerging once more from the curtain. He placed another disk on the counter by the silver one.

"You're word that it's ivory, real ivory."

"It is." the man countered. "No need to keep the fake stuff locked up in back." Lorelei nodded, accepting his answer. "Anything else I can do for you my dear?"

"I need..." Lorelei began looking around the shop. "A box, big enough to hold the medallions, but not any bigger."

"I have just what you need." The man produced a small wooden box, stained a dark red. "They should fit just nicely in here." With that the man, sat both the silver and the ivory disks into the box, closing the lid on it. Grinning at Lorelei he place the box in a small pouch and handed it to the girl. "This should be enough." he said, laying his hand over the pile of gold coins. "Have a good day Miss."

"And a good day to you as well." Lorelei replied, before turning and leaving the store behind.


	22. Chapter 22

"So when can we expect to see you by the light of the full moon mate?" Sirius asked Remus as they made ready for sleep after a full day at Hogsmeade.

"Lorelei didn't give me an estimated time of delivery Padfoot." Remus replied. "Besides, I'm sure whatever it is she had to do...It's probably complicated."

"Isn't she one of Slytherin's top students?" James asked.

"She's one of Hogwarts top students." Remus answered. "Quite surprised she didn't make Head Girl." He seemed to think for a moment. "Then again, I don't think she really fancied the job anyway."

"You and her have spent a great deal of time together the last bit, haven't you Moony?"

"What are you getting at Prongs?"

"Nothing." James answered. "Just thought maybe next Hogsmeade, the two of you might want to join me and Lily at Madam Pudifoots tea shop."

"We're not a couple Prongs."

"Y-you l-looked cozy up at the Sh-shreiking Shack." Peter spoke up from his bunk.

A slight blush rose on Remus's cheeks. "It wasn't anything Wormtail." he began. "What were you doing up there anyway?"

"Pr-prongs was of w-with Evans." Peter began, "and Padf-foot w-was chasing s-some other girl."

Sirius laughed "Nearly caught her too. Ahhh...Angelique Bouchard."

"Padfoot, you're incorrigible." Remus commented, slipping beneath his own covers. "Nearly you say?" It was Remus's turn to laugh. "Give up while you're ahead mate."

"So when you going to meet up with Lorelei next?" Sirius asked

Remus lay back, hands behind his head. "I don't know mate." '_I hope it's soon though_.' he thought to himself.

Slytherin Dorms

"Where were you all day?" Narcissa asked as Lorelei sat on her bed brushing out her hair.

"Shopping Narcissa," the girl shot back. "What do I usualy do in Hogsmeade? Nothing better than spending daddy's money." she continued with a roll of her eyes.

"I didn't see you anywhere..."

"That's because you don't frequent the out of the way shops." Lorelei replied. "Can't risk being scandalized by going anywhere South of the Hogs Head."

"I wouldn't even go within ten foot of that hole."

"And I'm sure all the patrons are greatful for that one." Lorelei muttered to herself.

"What was that?" Narcissa inquired.

"Nothing Narcissa dear." Lorelei replied. "Merely commenting on the fact that you have much higher standards that those who would go to the Hogs Head."

"Well of course." Narcissa replied. "Please don't be up much longer. The light is keeping me awake, and I need my beauty sleep."

'_Pull the bloody curtain then_!' "I won't be long." Lorelei replied dryly. Retrieving the bag she'd got from the little shop, she dumped the contents out onto her bed. The little box bounced on her comforter. Sitting down she retrieved it from the blanket and opened the lid, pouring the contents into her hand. A silver and an ivory disk looked back up at her.


	23. Chapter 23

Lorelei spent all of Sunday studying the instructions on the creation of the amulet. There was a potion that needed brewed, as well as an incantation that was to be spoken over the amulets.

Once she was sure she had everything set, she put her black leather bound book away. '_One more ingredient_'she thought to herself. Lorelei pushed up the right sleeve of her robe, a long scar ran down the inside of her forearm. She traced the line of it with one of her fingers, losing herself to memories.

_'I need one more vital ingredient' the dark robed wizard announced to Lorelei's parents, the young girl standing before them. 'I require the blood of a werewolf.'_

_'Take whatever you need' her mother's voice sounded in Lorelei's ears, pushing the girl forward._

_Lorelei was shaking, the man grabbed her by the wrist roughly, and pushed her sleeve up. 'Hold her still.' Lorelei's father restrained the girl, a bit reluctantly. The man pulled out a shining blade and drew it down the girl's arm. Lorelei cried out in pain._

_'Silence girl.' her mother hissed. 'You brought this on yourself.' Lorelei bit into her lip, in order to keep from crying out anymore, tears streamed down her cheeks. The wizard collected the dripping blood in a vial._

_Lorelei's father led the girl off to bandage up her arm. 'Why did the man cut me daddy?'_

_'He's trying to help you sweetheart.' her father began. 'So the wolf doesn't come back anymore.'_

_'I can be a normal little girl again?' Lorelei asked._

_'Yes sweetheart.'_

_'And mum will love me again?'_

_'Lorelei, your mother still loves you. She's just...upset about things.' Despite her father telling her that, Lorelei still had her doubts._

Lorelei shook her head to clear if of the memories that had assulted her once more. '_Twelve more days_.' she thought to herself. Then the moon would be in the proper phase. If things went well, Remus Lupin would never have to spend another month in fear of the moon. '_And you don't have to spend another month alone_'the little voice in her head whispered. Again she shook her head, wondering just where that had come from.


	24. Chapter 24

Lorelei was in the library, her head bent over a book on the goblin raids. She had read the last sentence, she guessed, about a dozen times, and it still wasn't sinking in. History of Magic had never been one of favorite subjects, in fact she loathed it. But, it was a requirement, and she was determined to pull good grades in all her classes. A soft cough sounded from behind her. Lorelei laid her head down on the book before her. "I'm not interupting anything am I?" Remus's voice sounded a moment later. "I haven't seen you around the last few days."

Lorelei sat back up, and turned around in her seat to regaurd Remus, resting her arms on the back of the chair. His head was hung slightly, and he had his hands thrust into his pockets once more. Lorelei couldn't help but smile, there was something sweet about the boy, she bit her lip in thought. "Err...Sorry about that." Lorelei began, "I think every professor went essay happy at once. I've been...quite busy." She blinked her ice blue eyes up at him, smiling.

"I thought perhaps..." Remus began, "that you had changed your mind."

Lorelei shook her head no. "No, I haven't. And I won't." she paused, "As long as you're still sure about it." Remus indicated that he was, and Lorelei continued. "I have to wait until the new moon." she explained. "But after then..." Lorelei's smile widened. "You won't have to worry about what phase of the moon hangs over head. Unless of course, you're brewing a potion, or working some other specific magic."

"Well as I avoid potion brewing as much as possible." Remus replied with a smile. "Thanks, again." his cheeks were tinged with colour. "For all of this."

"You're welcome." Lorelei replied. "Given any thought about how you're going to explain your new found freedom, or..." she chewed on her lip once more, "Or what you're going to do with it?" '_Why the bloody hell did you ask that_?'

"It's funny you ask..." Remus began, his one coming up to rub the back of his neck "James was wondering..." the boy seemed quite nervous, "If maybe...You and I would..." he thrust his hand back in his pocket, "Like to join him and Lily next Hogsmeade, at Madam Puddifoot's."

"Are you asking me out Remus Lupin?" Lorelei asked with a wry smile.

"Well...err...I just thought, maybe." he began, "If you wanted to go that is. It could be at least a bit of a thank you for, well, everything." He looked up at her, wondering what she would say, then quickly added. "Nothing implied, of course."

"Of course." Lorelei began her reply. "I think perhaps..." she too needed abit of time for thought. "I think I'd like that." Lorelei finished. '_Did I just agree to go out with him? I think I did.._.'

"Of course, if something come up between now and then." Remus began once more. "I'd understand if you changed your mind, since we don't even know for sure when it'll be."

Lorelei let out a small laugh. "No, it's fine, really. I can't forsee anything coming up."

"Good, very good then." Remus smiled. "I have to get back to somethings." Lorelei nodded her understanding, and he turned making his way to and out the library door.

"How very interesting." A voice sounded from beside one of the bookshelves.


	25. Chapter 25

"How very interesting." Came a voice from the bookshelves.

Lorelei turned back around in her seat, another wry smile in place. "Lurking Severus?" Lorelei asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Quite by accident, I asure you." Severus returned. "Although I must admit I find it curious to find one in such company."

"Are you referring to his blood, his house, or his condition?" Lorelei asked.

"I would think any of the three would be enough."

A smile crossed the girl's lips. "What do you want Severus?" It was a genuine question, not a statement of annoyance. "After all, I owe you for your information."

"I told you previously. I do not desire anything from you."

"Really Severus? I can't tempt you with...anything?" Lorelei asked, rising from her seat and closing the distance between her and the boy. She tilted her head so she was forced to look up through her lashes, putting a slight pout on her lips. Lore had learned at a young age she was pretty, and in most cases, that could be used to her advantage.

Severus Snape however, did not yield as easily to her charms. "You shouldn't make such veiled offers." Severus countered. "Wouldn't your wolf get jealous?"

"Remus Lupin is not mine." Lorelei replied. "We have no claim on one another."

"Was that not a 'date' I heard aranged?" he asked casually.

"Not really." Lorelei replied. "Merely a thank you." Lorelei tossed her head, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Which I still owe you one."

"You owe me nothing." the boy replied, moving from the bookshelves to sit at the table.

Lorelei followed. "On the contrary Severus." she returned, leaning down, arms resting on the table. "You gave me such delightful information. I do need to give you something in return."

Severus narrowed his eyes. "Most people would of taken what I told you as a warning to stay away."

"I'm not most people."

"Indeed. Looking to get bit are you?" Severus asked, raising an eyebrow, then looking at her intently. "You have already been." the boys eyes widened slightly.

"Does that make a diffrence?" Lorelei asked. "Am I not still who I have always been?"

Snape reached out, hesitently and grabbed the chain from around her neck, pulling the amulet from it's hiding place. "You plan to do this for him?"

"How do you suddenly know so much?" Lorelei regaurded the boy with great interest.

"We all have our secrets, don't we?" Severus replied, a slight sneer in place.


	26. Chapter 26

Severus Snape poured through the books he possessed on the Dark Arts. He could find nothing that eluded to a cure for lycanthropy, even one as temporary as an amulet might offer. It was indeed a very old, and well gaurded magic. He could of course just ask the blasted girl what he wanted to know. She did insist that she owed him after all. But Severus wanted no such connections to anyone. Finaly deciding the books he held offered no knowledge, he once more returned to the library, and with practiced stealth, slipped into the restricted section.

Slowly and methodically, the boy went over the titles of several books, none offering any promise. Finaly, when he was on the verge of retiring for the evening, a title caught his attention. 'Light and Dark: Obscure Artifacts of Magical Means: Book One'. Severus carefully slipped the book from the shelf, and concealing it in the folds of his robes. Quietly he made his way back to the Slytherin common room.

Once safely back in his dorm room, Severus began to flip through the pages of the ill-gotten book. He soon found that the book was once a large tome, but had been re-written into two seperate books. The second book dealt with the creation of such objects as those listed in the tome he now held. A bit more searching yeilded the information he was in search of. There was a sketch that resembled the medallion that hung around Lorelei's neck, and the words 'The Amulet of the Beast' were written boldly beside it.

_Amulet of the Beast  
Two versions of this amulet exsist. One is made of silver, the other of ivory. Both show the image of a wild, wolfish beast bonded in chains. Each amulet is round, and has a small hole at the top for threading a cord or chain._

_The silver amulet functions only when worn by a lycanthrope. As long as the creature carries the amulet somewhere on his or her person, lycanthropy is suppressed. Even a true lycanthrope cannot change shape while holding the silver amulet. No magical force pervents its removal, but the owner may protect it by other means._

_The ivory amulet, when touched by a person, gives it's victim the symptoms of lycanthropy (it does not affect lycanthropes). Most ivory amulets produce "werewolves", but a given amulet could mimic any form of the disease. The amulet is attatched to its owner until a remove curse spell is cast. When the amulet is gone, so are the symptons of lycanthropy_.

'_This must be it_.' Severus thought. His curiosity was peaked with the mention of not one, but two amulets. '_A cure and a curse_.' Severus found himself wondering if Lorelei could actually accomplish this act, adn how she managed to come across the procedure. '_Is it possible she has the second book? That would be worth dealking for. More so than anything else she could offer_.' It wasn't that Severus didn't find Lorelei attractive, she was indeed a comely girl. It was just that his interest lay elsewhere.

Severus hid the book away, then made ready for slumber. He greatly desired the second book, and the knowledge it possessed. If she has the book, would he be able to get her to part with it. And if she didn't...How did she plan to do this?


	27. Chapter 27

Friday brought Halloween, and the Halloween feast. It also brought several students frightened by a mirade of tricks being played throughout the castle. "I thought it was Halloween, not April Fool's Day." Lorelei commented as she sat down at the Slytherin table.

"As if those fools need a specail day." Narcissa commented caustically, her glare on the Gryffindor table, more precisely her cousin Sirius, and his friends, James, Remus, and Peter.

"Get caught in one of their tricks Narcissa dear?" Lorelei asked.

"No, but Lucius nearly did. It's just appauling. And that dottering old fool of a headmaster just let's it continue."

"I'd be more worried about Peeves's pranks." Lorelei replied with a bit of a snicker.

"Well you being so chumming with that mudblood, I'm sure your exempt from all their little tricks." Narcissa spat back.

Lorelei shrugged, and glanced around the table.Severus sat down at the end, as close to being by himself as he could possibly get, per usual. He looked over while Lorelei had her eyes on him. The girl smiled instead of turning away, and Severus looked at her intently.

For a moment, Lorelei found it hard to look away from the cold black eyes. In fact, they seemed to hold her entranced, although an instant later Severus broke contact, and she was free from the strange sensation that had come over her. Shaking her head, a bit unnerved, to clear her thoughts, "I think I need some air." Lorelei mummbled to Narcissa, standing up from the table, and slipping from the Great Hall.

Severus watched at Lorelei made her exit. Then he too slipped from the Great Hall when no one was paying attention, not that anyone ever took much note of him. He lost sight of her for a moment, and headed for the dungeons when he caught sight of her once more, coming from the girl's bathroom. Instead of going down the stairs, he hid momentairly in the shadows. As Lorelei headed for the stairs, he blocked the way with his arm. "Going somewhere? You'll miss the Halloween feast."

"Well hello Severus. I was just on my way to Sir Nicholous's Death Day Party."

"Isn't bad enough to fratinize with Gryffindors. You're going to take up with their house ghost now too?" he asked.

"The Bloody Baron actually inquired about my presence." Lorelei replied. "I was nearly a Peeves target earlier today. And he offered to put a little scare into him for me." she finished with a smile.

"Let's drop the games." Severus began "How do you intend to create that amulet for the wolf?" He narrowed his eyes at her, then continued. "I know you don't have the book."

"Book?" Lorelei inquired. "I think you spend too much time with your dusty tomes." she flashed him a wicked smile. "Come join the party." With that Lorelei ducked under his arm, and started down the stairs. Severus was quick to follow, yet the girl evaded him until reaching the dungeon room where the ghost's party was being held.

"I've followed you here...Now tell me." Severus hissed. "How are you going to accomplish this without the book?"

"You'll take the information as your payment?" Lorelei asked.

"I told you, I need no..." Severus began, then nodded. "Yes, we'll be 'even' then." he finished.

Lorelei had stopped walking, and stood by what was suppose to pass as 'food'. Looking at it she grimaced, her hand going to her stomach as it tossed, quite unsettled. "I have..." she began, paling a bit. "A copy of...the process." she put a hand to her mouth. "I copied it when the wizard made mine." Lorelei closed her eyes, and put out a steading hand. "I think...I'm going to be...sick." With that, Lorelei ran from the room.

Severus looked over the scene, and shook his head. Granted the 'food' was unpalable for the living, to say the least, but it was far less disgusting than some potion ingredients he had come across. '_So she has a copy of the creation process_' Severus frowned, he would of rather she had the book, what purpose could any of this serve him. Still, if she had that kind of information...'_What other things, has she found access to?_'


	28. Chapter 28

"You're looking quite peaked." Narcissa commented to Lorelei Wednesday afternoon. "And you've hardly eaten anything the last few days."

"I..." Lorelei began, "just haven't been feeling well is all. I think..." the girl took in a breath. "it's some kind of flu." '_Could it be from going through the transformation after so long?_' Lorelei wondered. She hadn't felt very well for a little while now.

"Lorelei my girl, been meaning to talk to you."

Lorelei stood up from the table. "As I have for you Professor Slughorn."

"Well it's so good that I came to speak with you then." Slughorn returned. Horace Slughorn was Hogwarts potions professor, and Head of Slytherin House. "Come, walk with me my girl."

"Yes sir." Lorelei answered falling into step with the man. She hated it when he would refer to her as 'my girl'. It wasn't anything personal of course, he referred to them all that way, or rather his chosen few...'my girl', 'my boy', all those who he deemed extrodinairy.

"I'll be having one of my little get togethers this Friday evening." Slughorn began. "I would love for you to come."

"Actually professor. If you grant me my request..." Lorelei began. "I will have to decline."

"Well then, perhaps I'll just have to decline your request." he began. "But out with it my girl, what can I do for you?"

"I have a potion I want to work on." Lorelei replied. "And it would please me greatly if you aloud me access to the potions from this Friday evening."

"Very highly unusual."

"I'm sure my father would be quite greatful if you would do his only child this favor." Lorelei smiled, knowing Slughorn's game, and very well how to play it herself.

"Oh yes, very well then." Slughorn began once more. "How is your father my dear?"

"Quite well sir." the girl answered. "I do so hate to miss your gathering sir, I will of course be sure to attend the next...baring further complications."

"Yes, of my girl." Slughorn returned. "Must be off, I have other invitations to extend." Lorelei nodded her understanding, and the round little man was on his way.

Lorelei ducked into the girl's bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror. Narcissa was right, she did look much more paler than usual. She also hadn't eaten much of late, when she did, it refused to set. '_Nerves_', she told herself. '_on top of the transformation_.' Splashing water on her face, Lorelei headed out once more, after all, feeling well or not, she still had classes that afternoon.


	29. Chapter 29

Lorelei gathered her things, her black leather bound book, the box that held the silver and ivory charms. Putting them in her bag, she shouldered it, and headed down from the dorms. She knew Slughorn would have most of the other ingredients she needed, and the one he didn't...well she carried that with her always. "Going somewhere?" The chill voice spoke as she reached the door leaving the common room. "Slughorn's gathering perhaps? We could walk together."

"Why Severus, I thought you were done with me." Lorelei smiled, a wry smile. "Although I'm afraid, I have other obligations tonight."

"Can't say that I'm surprised." Severus returned her wry smile with one of his own. "It's a dark moon tonight, if I'm not mistaken."

"Dark, new." Lorelei shrugged, "Call it what you will. But as I said, I do have other obligations." She looked at him for a moment. "Are you really going to Slughorns?"

"Not by choice, I assure you." Severus replied. Lorelei raised an eyebrow in question. "He has something I require. And only by going to this farce am I gaurenteed it's procuring."

"Good luck with that." Lorelei returned. "Now if you don't mind. My time is not fully my own tonight." Severus nodded his understanding, and Lorelei continued on her way. '_What was that all about?_' she wondered on the way to the potions room.

Once safely in the potions room, Lorelei used a spell to bar the door from would-be intruders, the last thing she needed was someone interupting the magic she was to be doing that night. "First thing first." she spoke to herself, "I have one more ingredient I need." Lorelei pushed up the left sleeve of her shirt, exposing the flesh. She held a dagger in her right hand, and pressing it to her skin, she drug the blade across, leaving a scarlet trail in it's wake. She watched carefully as the drops of blood fell from the wound. Putting the blade down, Lorelei retrieved a vial, and collected some of the liquid life.

Lorelei set the collected blood aside for a moment, turning to the herbs she had strewn out before her, and readied the cauldron for her task. Slowly she measured each ingredient carefully, and placed it in the cauldron. Soon she had a potions brewing, taking on a red hue, looking much like the blood she had just taken from her own body. While the liquid set for it's time, Lorelei turned once more one of the key ingredients, her blood...werewolf blood. Holding it over the flame of a candle, she rendered it from liquid to a fine powder.

With the silver and ivory disks laying before her, Lorelei continued her work, sprinkling the dried blood over them. Then measuring the red liquid from the cauldron, she placed some of it on the medallions as well. Taking a deep breath, she prepared herself to speak the words of the spell that would seal the magic, and create 'The Amulet of the Beast'.

"Prohibeo , quod creo.

Everto of luna plenus.

Licet non exsisto iacio , vacuus ceterus.

In argentum rutilus lux lucis , vomica exsisto levo.

In subluceo of niveus , vomica exsisto iacio.

Per cruor , quod herb , quod veneficus penitus.

EGO iacio thee in exsistece.

Permissum argentum run solvo.

Permissum ivory exsisto ut bone inside thee."

After speaking the incantation, Lorelei watched as the substances on the disk bubbled, and seemed to be sucked inside the amulets. What were once plain, smooth disks, were slowly etched by magic. A wolfish beast came into being, chains binding it. Lorelei smiled, pleased with herself, the images appearing on the disks before her, matched the one she wore around her neck.

Carefully Lorelei removed her own amulet, setting it off to the side. She reached out twords the silver disk before her tentively, fearing that it might burn. Fingers met cold metal, and the breath she had been holding wthout realizing it escaped. She retrieved her own amulet, and placed the one she had made for Remus in her pocket. Taking the ivory amulet, she placed it back in the little wooden box, and sealed it with a charm. Tomarrow she would have to get her creations to Remus Lupin. But for tonight, her body was telling her she needed sleep.

Author's Note The incantation is in Latin.  
Translation:

To prevent, and to create.

Demon of the moon full.

One can not be cast, without the other.

In the silver shining light, the curse be lifted.

In the glow of white, curse be cast.

By blood, and herb, and magic intent...

I cast thee into exsistece.

Let silver run free.

Let ivory be as bone, inside thee.


	30. Chapter 30

Lorelei woke the next morning feeling quite drained. '_I guess last nights magic was a bit much_.' she thought to herself. Apon sitting up her head spun, and her stomach churned, Lorelei laid back down quickly. "Going to laze the day away?" Narcissa asked. "Why don't you join Lucius and myself this morning?" the girl asked. "We can ask Regulus to come along."

"I thought you were trying to convince me to get out of bed." Lorelei replied, "Not stay here for the rest of the day."

"And who would you get out of bed for? That Gryffindor scum? Or perhaps Severus? You know he's only a half-blood even." Narcissa asked with an air of disdain.

Lorelei rolled her eyes as she stretched lazily. "I've told you before, I'm not interested in anyone right now." 'So why am I helping Remus?' Lorelei furrowed her brow. 'It's just a game, a distraction.' "I'll crawl out of here shortly." she told Narcissa. "Just go on without me."

"You're missing out on a grande opportunity." Narcissa threw back at the girl as she exited the dorm room.

"Oh yes, grande opportunity to be bored out of my bloody mind." Lorelei muttered. Reaching out, she retrieved the small box from her bedside table. '_But I do have to speak with Remus today_.' With that thought, Lorelei forced herself up from the bed, and prepared for the day.

In The Gryffindor Dorm Room

"So Moony," Sirius's voice sounded, as he suddenly dropped down onto Remus's bed, rousing the sleeping boy. "You think the snake going to come through?"

"Please Padfoot. I was up late working on essays." Remus pulled the blanket up over his head. A moment later he sat bold upright. "Was last night the new moon?" he questioned, then added. "And it's not nice to refer to Lorelei as a snake."

"Well she is a Slytherin." Sirius shot back.

"Padfoot, can't you see, Moony likes the girl." James cut in.

"I never said that Prongs." Remus replied quickly, "Lorelei is helping me out is all...She's a friend is all."

Peter piped up from across the room. "M-Moony has-s a cr-rush."

"Not you too Wormtail." Remus replied with a bit of a chuckle. "It's getting where you can't trust anyone."

"Wh-what's th-that suppose t-to m-mean?" Peter asked wide-eyed.

Remus shook his head. "Merlin Wormtail, Don't take it personally." Peter just busied himself with getting ready for the day, along with the rest of the boys.


	31. Chapter 31

The November afternoon still held some of summer's warmth, yet the breeze brought a chill to the air, whispering of the winter to come. Still it was quite pleasant, and Lorelei decided to take advantage of the day, by picinicing on the grounds. The air seemed to do her good as well, she wasn't feeling quite as worn and tired. As she sat their, picking at her lunch, a shadow fell across the blanket she had spread out beneath her. Shielding her eyes from the afternoon sun, Lorelei looked up, "I wondered how long it would be before you found me."

"I was..." the boy standing above her seemed a bit nervous, "just wondering...if you managed."

Lorelei reached inside her robes and produced a small wooden box, which she sat on the blanket before her. Reaching inside them once more, she produced a shining silver amulet on a chain, laying it on the top of the box. She could see the longing in the boys eyes, that he wanted to reach out and scoop up the amulet. "Sit down and join me Remus, I won't bite." she said with a bit of a laugh "Not that it'd matter between the two of us anyway."

Remus nodded slightly, then found a spot on the blanket to seat himself. "Does it...really work?" he seemed a bit skeptical, yet hopeful. Lorelei had to admit, she couldn't blame him. After all, their houses had been rivals since shortly after the creation of the school. And despite he majority of the Slytherins being just as upstanding as rest of the memeber of the school, they did seem to turn out quite a few bad apples, and this, unfortunatey is what everyone seemed to notice.

"Suppose a proper test is in order." Lorelei pulled off a silver and green band from her hand. "Slytherin house ring." she said in indication. Then she removed her own amulet. Gingerly touching the ring, she pulled her finger back quickly, as it seered her flesh. "Your turn." Remus too touched the ring, only to recoil in pain.

"Well that's definatley silver." he commented with a wry smile.

Lorelei fastened her own amulet back around her neck, and retrieved her ring, holding it in her hand. "Well, put on the amulet Remus." Remus picked up the amulet that had been laid on the box before him, fastening the clasp behind his neck. The silver amulet felt cold against his skin as he tucked it into his shirt. "Hold out your hand." He did, hesitently, as he was instructed. Lorelei placed her house ring in her palm, and as she had with the amulet that first day, used her hand to press the silver into Remus's palm. Nothing. A pleasant smile came to the boys face, there was no burning, although the very ring had singed his finger a moment ago, there was just the feeling of cold metal, cold silver metal, pressed into his palm, between thier two hands.

Remus scooped up Lorelei's hand that held the ring to his palm between the two of his, bringing her fingers to his lips he kissed them gently, then looked into her shining blue eyes. "You did it. You actually did it." There was still the hint of surprise and unbelieving in his voice. "I really don't have to worry about the moon anymore? I can...live a normal life?" Lorelei nodded. Remus pulled the girl into his arms. "Thank you! Thank you so much. I don't know what I can do to repay you." Once more looking into his, something took control of him that he wasn't quite sure where it came from, and his lips found hers.


	32. Chapter 32

Lorelei felt Remus's lips touching hers. '_What is he doing?_' she felt herself yeilding to the kiss, '_What the bloody hell am I doing?_' she thought. It was sweet and tender, and despite the fact that Lorelei knew she shouldn't allow it, she couldn't managing to pull herself away either.

"Well isn't this cozy." Severus's voice cut into the moment. "Shall we be expecting puppies anytime soon?" he asked with a bit of a sneer.

Lorelei jumped back from Remus, who turned with a frown to look up at Severus. "Don't you have a book to read somewhere?"

Severus pointedly looked past him to Lorelei. "So is he fixed?"

It was Remus's turn to pull back a bit. "You told him? Of all bloody people."

Lorelei rolled her eyes. "It's not like he didn't already know what you were. He's the one that told me." she defeneded herself. "And I didn't tell him...not really." She looked up at Severus. "Is there something you wanted Severus?" The boy in question shook his head, although his eyes did fall on the box that still rested on the blanket. Lorelei put a protective hand over it, blocking it from his veiw. "Then we'll speak later?"

"Don't feel as if you must." he replied. "As I've previously stated. I'd rather not." Severus forced a brief smile. "Good-day Lorelei, " then under his breath muttered. "wolf." glancing at Remus, before turning his back on the two of them, and walking back across the grounds.

Remus turned to look at Lorelei, "So he knows about, all of it?"

"All Severus knows is that we are both what we are." Lorelei began, "And that I was in possession of one amulet, and created another."

"And the box?" Remus questioned her. "Does he know, what I am assuming to be, in the box?"

"Not that I know of." Lorelei replied. "You don't trust that it's in there?" Do I have to show you?" she frowned a bit, and silently undid the spell she had binding it shut. Opening it, she thrust it out at Remus. "See, there it is. Safe and sound." she spat, then slammed the lid shut. "Here, take it. I don't want a damn thing to do with it anymore." With that she stood up, brushing the crumbs of her lunch from her.

"Lorelei that's not what I meant." Remus told her, "I just don't trust him." he too was now standing.

The girl waved him off. "It's no big deal, not surprising." '_Why am I getting so upset_.' Lorelei's head swam a bit. "After all, I'm just a Slytherin and all." Her stomach lurched, and her eyes blurred.

"Lorelei?" Remus's voice spoke up, "Are you okay? You look kind of pale."

She drew in a deep breath, and summoned her things together. "I'm fine." she snapped a bit, "Just a bit tired. I worked late last night on the amulet, and I haven't felt too good...and..." she felt light-headed. "If you don't mind, I think I'm going to..." But she never finished the sentence as Lorelei pitched forward.

Remus caught the girl in his arms. "Lorelei?" Quickly he scooped up the gir's unconsious form, and hurried off to the hospital wing.


	33. Chapter 33

Lorelei woke up in the hosptial wing with Madam Pomfrey standing over her, holding a cold compress to the girl's forhead. "How you feeling dear?"

"I'm okay," Lorelei replied, still feeling a bit disoriented. "What...What happened?" she asked.

"You passed out dear." Madam Pomfrey answered. "Good thing Mr. Lupin was right there." the woman continued. "He brought you here straight away."

"Remus brough me here?" Lorelei asked.

"Yes dear, said you collapsed outside, fainted right away." Pomfrey continued. "If you're feeling up to it, I have some questions." Lorelei nodded. "Have you been feeling alright lately dear?"

Lorelei shook her head, "I've been feeling tired lately. Nausious." the girl took in a breath, and let it escape in a bit of a sigh. "I think I must have a touch of the flu."

"That's quite possible dear." the matron replied. "How have you been eating?"

"Not too good I supose." Lorelei frowned. "I just haven't had much of an appetite. And when I do eat something..." the girl shook her head slightly. "It just won't stay down."

Madam Pomfrey patted her hand in a comforting manner. "Is there...Anyone I should alert to you being here? A friend? Someone special?"

Lorelei shook her head, then remebering what had been happening prior to her passing out, she sat bolt up right in the hospital bed. "My box! I need the box I had." She looked at Madam Pomfrey hopeful. "Did Remus bring in a box with me?"

Pomfrey shook her head. "Not that I saw dear. He was quite worried about you. Should I inform him you're awake?" Lorelei wasn't sure if she should have the woman bother, why would he really care.

"There won't be any need for that Poppy." the boys voice cut in.

"Mr. Lupin, you will address me correctly."

The boy smiled. "Yes Madam Pomfrey. Can I speak with Lorelei?"

Pomfrey nodded, "Just don't keep her too long, she needs her rest." And with that the woman departed, leaving the two alone.

"Remus the box." The was obvious worry in the girl's tone.

"It's right here, safe and sound." Remus replied, pulling it from his pocket, and sat it on the bedside table.

"Did you make sure that..."

"The amulet is still in it, safe and sound." He offered up a small smile. "I must admit I was a bit worried about it at one point as well." A slight blush crept on the boy's cheeks. "What with you passing out the way you did, I forgot all about it." He let out a bit of a sigh. "Luckily when I went back, it was still there."

"I'm so sorry."

"For what?" Remus asked her.

"Making you worry about that box." Lorelei shook her head. "I don't know what happened."

Remus gave her a serious look. "I was more worried about you, than the box to begin with, you know." the boy sat down by her bed. "Are you feeling alright? You still look a bit pale?"

Lorelei shook her head slightly. "I'll be fine, I'm sure." she smiled a bit. "I've just been a bit stressed, and not sleeping well, or eating well for that matter." She closed her eyes, taking in a breath, and letting it out. "I'm sure now that that last moon is half a month gone, and the worry over making the amulet is behind me." She opened her eyes, smiling once more. "I'm sure things will get back to normal."

Remus smiled, "Normal." his hand went to the charm he now wore around his neck. "Normal would be wonderful." Dropping the charm, his hand found the back of his neck, and he rubbed it as he thought. "Lorelei, about the Hogsmeade trip."

"You want out, it's okay, I understand." although her smile seemed a bit sadder than usual.

"No, no, no. Not at all." Remus replied. "That's not it." He sat back, thrusting his hands into his pockets, looking down into his lap. "I just thought..." Remus looked back up at her. "Never mind, it's silly, I'm sure." He stood up quickly. "I've got to get going...Have potions essay for Slughorn." he shook his head. "It's going to be absoulte rubbish, I know. But..." he licked his lips a bit nervously, and Lorelei found herself thinking about how they had felt earlier, when they had touched hers. "I really do want you to still to come to Hogsmeade with me...er...us. With James and Lily I mean."

Lorelei smiled up at him. "I told you I would." crimson dusted her cheeks. "I'm actually...looking quite forward to it." Remus stared to nod a little and back up. "Ah, Remus."

"Yes?"

"Don't forget the box." Lorelei said, putting the tip of the fingers of her hand on it's lid. "It's yours to bury now." Remus nodded once more, stepping forward, and setting his hand down on the box as well, touching her fingertips with his. "Hide it well." Lorelei's eyes showed a certain sadness, a sadness he knew all to well. "I don't want anyone else to have to suffer."

"Will do." he replied, closing his fingers around the small wooden box, and slipping it back into his pocket once more, before exiting the hospital wing.


	34. Chapter 34

"So what's wrong with her mate?" James asked. "She going to be okay Moony?"

Remus shook his head. "Don't know Prongs. Madam Pomfrey was still seeing to her, when I got back up there with this." he said, holding up the small wooden box.

"So there's really an amulet in there that would cause, you know?" Sirius asked.

"Yes Padfoot." Remus nodded. "She undid the sealing spell she'd done to show me. It's in there." Shaking the box it rattled. "Now, to bury the bloody thing where no one will find it."

The four friends walked out into the night on Hogwarts grounds. "Wh-where do you th-think we sh-should hide it?" Peter practically squeaked in the dark.

"Some place good Wormtail...someplace good." Remus replied, thinking. '_Someplace no one will be able to find the bloody thing, ever_.'

"Wh-what about the b-base of the W-whomp-ping willow?" Peter suggested. "I-I can f-freeze it. P-padfoot can dig the h-hole..."

"Peter!" Remus turned on him excitedly, causing the boy to jump. "That's a brilliant idea! No one could get to it, not without knowing how to keep the tree still." A wide grin broke out on his face. "Wormtail, that was an amazing thought." Peter's face brightened with Remus's praise, he felt quite proud of himself with the other boy saying the things he had. With that the four turned in the direction that they traveled on a monthly basis. "You know." Remus spoke, coming up on the dangerous tree. "It'll be good not to have to make this trek anymore."

"Moony?" Sirius began "You're not going to just take her word on it, are you?"

"Yeah, she could be tricking you mate." James added.

Remus nodded. "I know that Prongs. And no Padfoot." he shook his head. "I'm not going to just take her word for it." he let out a sigh. "I'll still come here the first night this time around." A small smile crept onto the boys features. "And if all goes well...I'll never have to come here ever again."

Once at the tree, Peter changed, and avoiding the swinging branches, made his way to the knot at it's base. Sirius too changed, and finding a good place close to the trees roots, began to dig the hole that would house the box that Remus now had clutched in his hand. James stood as look-out, last thing they needed was to try and explain what they were up to. As the big black dog stepped back from his work, Remus dropped the box, and the ivory amulet inside it, down into the hole. Once more the dog went to work, this time filling in the hole. "All done." Sirius announced, once more in his usual form.

"Good job there Padfoot." Remus commended him. "Now let's get back to the castle. With that the boys once more made there way through the dark of night. '_Only one more time_.' Remus thought to himself, hopefully, '_One more time sneaking out to the tree, and down that tunnel. Only one more time..._' he smiled '_and that's only as a precausion_.'


	35. Chapter 35

The shadows fell throughout the room, but the man who held up residence there like it that way. He liked the dark, he was in essence part of the dark. "You have news for me?" the smooth voice asked.

"Yes, my Lord." the boy did his best to keep his voice steady and even. "There is...an amulet...of the beast." the boy paused. "An ivory one...The curse."

"Hmmmm." The man seemed to consider this carefully. "And you can get the amulet for me?" he asked the boy.

"If...that is...you wish."

"I do not want it brought here though. And you yourself take great care not to touch it." the man began. "We needn't have you fall to such a fate."

"Yes, my Lord." the boy spoke once more. "What should...I do with...it?" he asked the man in the shadows.

"Find a suitable soul to gift with it, of course." The man answered. "The girl desired to share her cure. She should be just as ready to share her curse." The boys eyes widened. "Are you surprised my young friend?" The boy shook his head. "I am sure you can find someone. Perhaps a girl who has spurned you?"

"I can't...think...of one." the boy said, sounding as if he was searching for a target.

"You will find someone, I am sure." The man replied. "You are quite resourceful are you not?" The boy nodded. "Very well. You best see yourself off before someone notices your absence." Again the boy nodded as he retreated, thinking to himself, '_The chances of anyone missing me are quite unlikely. No one notices me any other time, why would they notice me now?_'

Slytherin Common Room

"Have any of you seen Severus?" Lorelei asked entering the common room. She got a few odd looks, as if she had asked if anyone had seen a pink and purple spotted flying pony. "Right, like I expected any of you lot to be of help." she muttered.

"Haven't seen him at all today." Narcissa answered from the stairway. "Then again, I don't look for him either. Are you sure you are feeling well enough to be out of the hospital wing?" she girl asked. "Looking for Severus must be a sure sign of being ill."

"Thanks for your concern Narcissa, it's so touching and heart warming." Lorelei returned dryly. "And just to ease your troubled mind. Yes I have gotten clean bill of health from Madam Pomfrey, although she wants to keep close tabs on me, at least until the lightheadness and nausia passes." Not that anything Lorelei has said seemed to register on the other girl, who was now, fawning over Lucius Malfoy once more. With a roll of her eyes, Lorelei turned to leave the common room once more, running bodily into a figure that was attempting eo enter. "Severus!" the boy standing there startled her.

"Glad to see you're feeling better." Severus replied with a bit of a sneer.

"I was looking for you." Lorelei began, "Where have you been?"

Severus raised an eyebrow in question as to why she would be looking for him. "I answer to no one, my where-a-bouts are my own business." He regaurded her carefully. "Did you want something?"

"Um...err..." Lorelei bit her lip nevously, "It's not important." She got the distince feeling that he was attempting to look inside her, and it sent a shudder through her.

Severus frowned deeply. "If you change your mind. Do let me know." he returned. "But be quick about it." With that he brushed past the girl, and headed twords the dorms himself.

The Gryfindor Boys Dorm

"Where the bloody hell is Wormtail?" Sirius asked, sounding a bit annoyed. "He's never around when you want him, and always underfoot when you don't."

"Calm yourself Padfoot." Remus cut in, "I'm sure he'll be back soon. What do you want with him anyway?"

"He's got a mad plan." James cut it. "Still attempting to make our double date to Hogsmeade a triple date."

"And I'll do it to Prongs." Sirius shot back. "I just need that rat to his job."

"And what have you got in mind there?" Remus asked smiling, as he laid on his bed, toying with the amulet he now wore around his neck.

"I'm going to have Wormtail sneak into the dorm room where Angelique is." Sirius began, "Learn everything there is to learn about the girl. And use my amazing abilty to sway her to see I'm the man for her."

"In other words." James began. "You're going to have ratboy spy to find out what the girl likes, then use it to convince her your a sweet and caring guy." he ended with a bit of a smirk.

"Exactly." Sirius replied with a broad grin. "Can you think of a better way?"

"How about giving up and moving on Padfoot?" Remus asked.

Sirius shook his head and began to speak but whatever he was going to say was interupted by Peter coming back to the dorm. "Wormtail! Where have you been," he directed his attention to the boy.

"I...was...j-just out." Peter replied. "N-no wh-where...important."

"Well now that you're back." Sirius began, "You can be off again. And this time, you can be doing something important." Sirius put his arm around the boy, and led him back out of the dorm room. "I've got a proposition for you my dear friend." Remus and James exchanged looks, Remus shook his head slightly, and James let out a bit of a chuckle. '_Still_' Remus thought, '_Can't help but feel a bit bad for the lad_.'


	36. Chapter 36

"All you have to do is make like a rat." Sirius began with a bit of a laugh. "Sneak into the dorm, find out what Angelique likes." he shrugged. "Come back and tell me." Patting Peter on the back, "It should be a piece of cake for you Wormtail."

"I d-don't...k-know about this." Peter whimpered a bit.

"Wormtail, come on mate." Sirius continued. "You were made for this job."

"O-okay Padfoot." Peter replied, as the two boys walked along the hall-way.

"Thanks a lot mate. I owe you one." With that Sirius departed, leaving Peter alone. The boy frowned. '_Why am I only useful when someone needs something_.' he thought bitterly to himself. '_Wormtail do this, wormtail do that_.' An instant later, Peter the boy was gone, and Wormtail the rat had taken his place.

The rat squeezed along through the holes in the wall, finding his way from the hall into the girl's dorm room. It wasn't long before he could hear the girl's laughter as they gossiped and talked among each other. He recognized Angelique's soft tones, it sounded like sweet music playing on a spring breeze. No wonder Sirius was interested in this girl. Angelique had long blonde hair, that wrapped in spiral curls that fell down the sides of her face. Her face looked like porcelain, and the little rat hand ached to touch the smoothness. And those eyes...they shined brightly like sapphires.

"I seen you talking to Sirius Black again today." a brunette girl teased the blonde.

Angelique rolled her eyes. "More like he was talking to me. There is no getting away from that boy." but she smiled, and giggled. "But he is nice to look at."

"And what about his friends." Another girl added, pretending to fan herself. "They aren't too hard on the eyes either." Her short black hair moved a bit with the motion of her hand.

Another blonde girl spoke up, "Too bad James Potter is taken with that Lily Evans. He is quite the catch."

"And Remus Lupin." the brunette again. "Although he seems to be wasting his time on that Slytherin trollop" the girl shook her head. "Such a pity."

"What is really a pity..." Angelique began, "Is how they are always being followed around by that Pettigrew boy." The blonde ringlets bounced as she shook her head. "Pathetic really. You would think they would so something to shoo him off." she laughed lightly.

The rat in the wall dropped his head. "Maybe Remus can pawn that Lorelei girl off on him." the black hair girl suggested with a giggle. "Although she's probably better off with Severus Snape." A shrill cackle swept through the room. Wormtail, turned tail, and crept back through the walls. '_They don't even know my first name_.' he thought as he wandered through the hall. '_Didn't get Sirius's information either. Aside from the fact that they don't like me...no one likes me_.' He scurried along soon finding himself outside the Gryffindor common room.

A few moments later found Peter Pettigrew pushing his way into the boy's dorm room. He was met with the soft sounds of snoring. '_Not even important enough to wait up for_.' he frowned, taking note that the other three boys were fast asleep. '_I have classes in the morning too. Do they care? I have homework to do as well...but no...Go spy on girl's for me Wormtail_.' Peter sighed heavily, making ready for bed.


	37. Chapter 37

Angelique strolled through the library, after last night's conversation with her friends, she decided that it was her responsibility to put some of Hogwart's other students in their proper places. First on her list, Lorelei Vargus...And then if she could be bothered, perhaps she's tell that other Slytherin to keep his own kind to their own house. As luck would have it, the forces that be must be on her side, as she found Severus Snape, nose in some dusty book, with Lorelei standing backed up against the table, already speaking to the boy. "Just the two snakes I wanted to speak to with." Angelique said in a haughty tone.

Severus barely glanced up from his book, disdain showing in his black eyes for the second that they were on the girl. Lorelei scowled, letting her antipathy show. "What do you want Angelique? Don't you have some poor sucker to string-a-long?"

"Well, as things seem. It's you Lorelei, who has taken to stringing suckers along." Angelique returned. "I mean, leading poor Remus Lupin on, while..." she waved a hand in Severus's direction, indicating she believed that there was something going on there.

Lorelei's scowl became a glare. "I am not stringing Remus along, not anywhere like what you are doing with Sirius Black. And Severus is just..." to say a friend seemed a bit presumptuous, after all, in all truthfulness the boy never let anyone get close enough to really call him friend.

"An aquaintence." Severus spoke up from the table, still not looking up from the book before him. '_Well that's something_.' Lorelei thought.

"Is that what you call that." Angelique said with a bit of a smirk. "I just thought I should stop by and let you know. You should stay with your own kind." Her smirk became a sneer.

"Why you..." Lorelei reached into her robe pocket, pulling out her wand. Angelique too pulled her wand.

Severus lifted a hand, placing it on Lorelei's abdomen as a form of slight restraint. "Think about it. Unless of course..." he finaly looked up from his book once more, eyebrow raised slightly.

Lorelei thrust her wand back into her robe pocket. "I'd watch yourself if I were you Angelique."

The blonde girl just smiled, a sickenly sweet smile, placing her wand back in her pocket as well. "Just think about what I said Lorelei, after all, you and Severus would make such a darling couple." And with that, Angelique fluffed her hair, and turned, walking away from the two Slytherins.

Severus withdrew his restraining hand from Lorelei's stomach. "Given anymore thought to our last conversation."

"No." Lorelei regaurded him carefully. "Why do you care?"

"I didn't say I did." Severus replied coldly. "Just know, things such as this..." he looked up at her. "...have time restraints."

"I know, I know." Lorelei answered. "I just need..." she bit her lip. "Some more time."


	38. Chapter 38

Lorelei sat at the SLytherin table in the Great Hall, listening, well, half-listening to Dumbledore making a few announcements. "And the next Hogsmeade trip has been scheduled for the last week-end of the month." Excited talk rushed through the hall, as usual, when a Hogsmeade trip was announced. Lorelei glanced over to the Gryffindor table, to see Remus looking her direction, a slight blush reached her cheeks. '_What is wrong with me?_' she thought to herself. '_You know very well what's wrong with you_.' her subconcious voice spoke back. Lorelei offered up a smile for the boy, although part of her felt like frowning.

Turning her attention back to her plate, Lorelei absently picked at the food. "No wonder you're so plae and listless lately." Narcissa's voice invaded the girl's quite thoughts. "You hardly eat anything anymore."

"I..." Lorelei began. " still don't feel well."

"Didn't Madam Pomfrey give you any idea of what's wrong with you?" Narcissa asked, seemingly a bit annoyed that she should have to go to the trouble of feigning worry.

"Nothing's wrong with me." Lorelei replied. "Aside from stress."

"Well if you're this big a mess now, " Narcissa countered. "I don't even want to think how awful you'll be by the time exams come."

"You're compassion is overwhelming Narcissa." Lorelei bit back with a scowl, then slide her plate down the table, away from the girl, in a bit of a huff.

Severus, sat at the end of the table, ignoring his mea, while he marked in his potions book. After a moment he spoke up. "She is right." Lorelei looked over at him. "You need to eat."

"Concerned for my health now Severus?" Lorelei gave the boy a half-hearted smirk. "I didn't know you cared."

"I don't." he said simply, then returned to his book. Lorelei shook her head slightly, trying to figure out a bit of the enigma of Severus Snape. Giving it up as a lost cause, as well as her dinner, the girl pushed herself up from the table, and left the Great Hall.

The night air in the courtyard was crisp and cool, it did wonders to soothe Lorelei's nerves and settle her stomach. '_What am I going to do?_' she asked herself. "Lorelei, Lorelei." the boys voice roused her from her thoughts.

"Good-evening Remus." a slight smile tugged at her lips. "What brings you out here?"

"You actually." he replied, thrusting his hands into his pockets. "I just wanted to make sure we were still on for Hogsmeade." he began. "Since we know what it is now."

Lorelei nodded. "I said I would, didn't I?" Remus nodded in return. "Worried?"

"About Hogsmeade?"

Lorelei shook her head slightly. "No, about next week." she replied, then reached out to pull his amulet from hwere he had it hidden under his shirt. "The full moon."

Remus took in a deep breath, and let it out in one big swoosh. "A bit nervous, I must admit." he smiled after a moment. "Anxious, hopeful."

"It's been a long time for you, hasn't it?" Lorelei asked. Remus nodded once more. "I was lucky." a bit of a frown touched her features. "If any luck could be found in this." Lorelei looke into the boys eyes. "My mum..." she bit her lip. "She would use it as a punishment." Shock registered on his face. "She'd take the amulet from me if I had displeased her."

"I'm so sorry." Remus reached out, and pulled her close to him, wrapping one arm around her waist. The other hand brushed through the girl's hair. "I'm going the the shack the first night." he began. "Just in case."

"I understand." her voice a bit dejected.

"I want you to come along."

Lorelei smiled up at him. "That would be...nice." A moment later, Remus's lips found hers once again.


	39. Chapter 39

"So tonight's the night, eh Moony?" Sirius asked as the four boys headed off to their morning classes.

Remus took a nervous breath. "That it is Padfoot." the boy smiled. "I can hardly wait."

"W-what if it d-doesn't work?" Peter asked.

"Ever the optimist, aren't you Wormtail." Sirius quipped.

Remus just shrugged. "I'll still be in the Shrieking Shack...Just in case." he began. "So if it doesn't work. It'll be like every other month." A sadmess settled over him.

"Keep the faith mate." James patted the boy on the back. "You'll be standing in the full moon's light Moony, with a girl made just for you." he winked at Remus, "two of a kind."

"Now all I have to do is get Angelique to consent." Sirius began. "Hey Wormtail, what did you ever find out?" he finaly thought to ask about the mission he had sent Peter on over a week ago.

Peter shook his head slightly. "N-not much." he began. "Gr-group of g-giggling girls." he practically spat it out. "Angel-lique th-thinks you're n-nice t-to look at."

Sirius smiled happily. "I'm wearing her down mates, I'm wearing her down." '_Arrogant fool_' Peter thought. He had heard the tone of the girl's words. The trio, because he knew he wasn't listed among them, was a set of handsome boys, useful only for furthering the girl's own desires for popularity.

"So Lorelei coming along tonight?" James asked Remys. The boy nodded and grinned. "Guess she wants to see her handy work in action."

"You know, " Remus began, "she could make one rethink their thoughts on Slytherins as a whole."

"Did he tell you where he hid it?"

"No." Lorelei replied. "And I don't care to now where it's at either." she regaruded the boy before her carefully. "Why would you care anyway, Severus?"

"I just want to know noone is going to have to worry about anymore running lose." he said, pointedly lookign into the girl's eyes.

"That's really none of your concern now, is it?" Lorelei returned.

"You're going with them tonight." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes." Lorelei replied, a little taken aback. "I want to make sure it really worked."

"So you have your doubts?" Severus asked. "Perhaps if I were aloud to see the...instructions."

"I thought we were even Severus."

"We are." he replied.

"Good, because I don't want you marking up my personal notebook, like you've done your potions book." she said with a bit of a smirk."

"A vast improvement, I assure you." he countered.

"Now, if you don't mind." Lorelei smiled, "I have places to go, people to see, and a moon to gaze at."


	40. Chapter 40

Five Hogwarts students made the trek from the castle to Whomping Willow after the sun had started to set. None of them spoke, they were seemingly in a state of waiting. Wormtail transformed into his rat form, crept under the swinging branches of the tree, touched the knot, and froze it in place. The four remaining humans, crept through the hole, followed by the rat, and down the tunnel. The four and rat emerged in the Shrieking Shack. "So now what Moony? We stay like this..." James asked, "or transform like Wormtail here."

Remus glanced at Lorelei, then back the the other two boys. "Transform for safety's sake. This is a 'just in case' situation after all." He looked back over at Lorelei. "It's not that I don't trust you..."

"I understand Remus." Lorelei reassured him. "I want precautions taken as well...after all, I've never done this before." she shrugged. "It's possible I erred somewhere along the lines."

"You heard the girl. Come on Prongs, lets get up to the room before changing." Sirius gave James a bit of a shove, and the two boys started up the creaking stairs, the rat following quickly behind them.

Remus shoved his hands into his pockets, as he headed twords the stairway, Lorelei begining to walk along beside him. "I feel...A bit strange tonight." Remus began. "Even more so than usual."

"You're not feeling ill are you?" Lorelei asked, a bit worried, she hadn't felt quit right since shortly after the last full moon.

"I think..." he began once more, "It's nerves...anticipation." he let out a sigh, "hope."

Lorelei smiled. "It has to work. I know it will."

"I hope you're right." Remus pushed open the door at the top stairs to reveal the room they had woke up in together a month ago, a slight blush rose to Lorelei's cheeks. Already in place were a rat, a stag, and a big black dog...they too waited in anticipation.

The moon rose high in the night sky, the large round orb shone brightly. Remus Lupin lean out the window of the Shrieking Shack, just stairing at it, almost like he'd never see it before. "It's quite beautiful you know." he said absently, as Lorelei came to lean beside him. "Although, not as beautiful as you." Lorelei blushed deeply.

"How long has it been...since you've actually seen the moon?" she asked after a moment.

"Must be close to eight years now." he replied wistfully. "I'd given up hope. I never thought I'd see it again." He turned to look at her. "And I owe it all to you."

"I had to do what I could." Lorelei replied. "I know what it's like after all." Remus wrapped his arms around the girl. "I never thought..." she paused, as her teeth bit into her lip.

"Never thought what?"

"That I would find someone...who could accept me...for being me." Lorelei finished, looking into his eyes. For once, she seen true acceptence of who and what she was. No fear, no loathing, no pity. " I finaly have hope as well."

"Shall we gather the boys and head back to the castle?" Remus asked after a few more minutes. "I think I would like to walk...Under the light of the full moon."


	41. Chapter 41

The next two night of the full moon were the first that Remus spent at the castle. Despite spending every other night during the school year there, this seemed a unique occurance. Everytime Remus passed a window, he would peek out and search the night sky for the round shining orb. Finding it, the boy would smile happily. "Moony, get away from the window and get a move on." Sirius said looking down at the paper he held in his hands. "Filch is coming this way, do you want to get caught?"

"Huh? Oh no, sorry about that Padfoot," Remus returned. "Guess I'm just a bit preoccupied"

"If you're going to get preoccupied Moony," James cut in, "you could at least do so over a girl, not the bloody moon."

"Ah, but it's the moon that brought us together." Remus commented, returning his attention to the mission at hand.

"Mooning for Lorelei are you mate?" Sirius joked. The other three boys groaned.

"That was bad Padfoot." James commented.

"Really bad." Remus added.

"Yeah, well." Sirius smirked. "This way mates, a snacking extravaganza awaits us in the kitchens."

Slytherin Girl's Dorms

"Why won't you tell me where you were two nights ago." Narcissa questioned Lorelei for what the girl guessed was easily the dozenth time. "That is the second night you've snuck out of here like that."

"I didn't sneak." Lorelei defeneded herself. "I got up," as she said it, she stood up from her bed. "walked to the door." The girl's feet carried her to the door, she opened it up. "Opened the door, and walked on out." Lorelei smirked at the other girl, whose face held a look that was a mixture of smuggness and contempt. Lorelei was well aware that Narcissa Black hated being talked down to, and that little bit there was enough to set the girl on edge.

The girl's feet carried her from the dorms to the common room, muttering under her breath almost the entire way. "Bloody annoying prat of a girl. Thinks she knows everything, or has to at any rate."

"Talking to yourself?" A cool voice asked from the couch before the fire. With a roll of her eyes, Lorelei leaned over the back of the couch. "Do. Not. Do. That." Severus's words were cold and even.

"Sorry." Lorelei flashed a smile, standing back up, and coming around the other side of the couch. "What are you doing up so late?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but I would think that would be obvious." The boy moved the book in his hands ever so slightly in indication he had been at study. He sat back a moment, regaurding the girl carefully. "So the amulet worked, I assume."

"Gee Severus, I didn't know you cared."

"I don't." he replied, "Just hopeful this is one less monster to worry about."

"Monster huh, that what you think of me Severus?" Lorelei answered, a coy smile on her face. "You think me a monster?" Severus closed his potions book, and stood, a cold look in his eyes. "What? You don't find me amusing Severus?"

The cold look became a glare. "I am going to bed." With that the boy headed for the dorms.

"Good night Severus." Lorelei replied with a smirk.


	42. Chapter 42

The shadows fell across the dark room, making it even darker. The boy kneeled before the man in the shadows. "I...have...news, my Lord."

"Yes?" The word sounded like hiss cutting through the shadows.

"The one...amulet...works." the boy began.

"Then so should the other." the man spoke, thoughtfully. "Very good." If one could see through the shadows to the man's face, a sneer would be evident. He was taking great pleasure in the future pain that he planned to be the mastermind behind. "And what of a suitable victim?"

"I...believe I...have found...someone." Again the boy spoke slowly, precisely.

The sneer turned into a satisfied smile. "You are proving to be quite the vaulable member of my little family." The voice was quiet for a moment, letting his devious mind wander over the next steps in his plan. "Seeing as this full moon has passed, giving some a brief reprise." he paused, had light reached his eyes, they would of glinted with malice. "I believe the next shall serve as a reminder. Lest they forget what they truely are."

"What...is it...you...desire, Master."

"You will retrieve the amulet from where it's been hidden." The man spoke again, "And find a way to present it to the one you have chosen." he paused a moment, the with great emphasis continued, "Before the next full moon." The sneer returned to the features of the man in the shadow. "There will be a new werewolf at Hogwarts.

Gryffindor Common Room

The door opened and aloud entrence. "Wormtail mate, where have you been?" Remus called out from the table in the corner.

"J-just getting, s-some fresh air." Peter replied.

"So anymore information of Angelique?" Sirius asked, joining in.

Peter frowned. "No, y-you don't w-want m-me to crawl a-round in the w-walls again? Do you?" he asked, thinking, _'As if I have nothing better to do than follow girl's around for you Padfoot_.'

Sirius smirked at the boy. "Not tonight Wormtail, maybe later." He leaned back in his chair at the table. "Just as long as she's mine by the time the Yule ball comes around."

James smiled, "Lily has already consented to do with me." He then looked over to Remus. "Hey Moony, you going to ask Lorelie? From way things look, it'll be falling on the full moon, perfect timing for the two of you, don't you think?"

"Far more often than you do Prongs." Remus replied with a smirk. "But in this instance..." he paused thoughtfully. "I think you may be right. What about you Wormtail?"

"W-what about me?"

"Any prospects?" Remus asked. The boy didn't mean to be unkind, he was genuine in his asking. Although the looks on James and Sirius's faces seemed to feel like taunts to Peter.

"No." he replied quietly.

Sirius stood up, and patted Peter on the back. "No problem mate, I get Angelique on my arm, and I'm sure I can get her to talk one of her friends into going with you." A sigh escaped the boy, _'Not bloody likely_.' his eyes fell to the floor. _'I heard how they talk about me...No one is interested in poor Peter Pettigrew._'

James stretched, and yawned, closing the school book he had before him. "And with that. I think I will call it a night."

"Did you even do any work Prongs?" Remus asked, looking over at the nearly blank parchement, which was etched with the name Lily Evans repeatedly. "Ah, I see, hard thinking. And what grade to you expect Binns to give you for this?"

"No worry Moony, I'll just copy yours in the morning." James laughed, picking up his books, and heading for the dorms. Sirius joined him, with Peter trailing behind them. Remus let out a sigh, and returned to putting the finishing touches on his essay.

Hogwart's Halls

The retching sound echoed out from the girl's lavatory, halting the steps of the boy who had just returned from outside. Surpressing the wondering of why he cared, the boy paused outside the doorway and waited. A moment later a pale Lorelei emerged, still feeling a little shaken. "Have you decided yet?"

She nearly jumped at the sound of the voice. "Severus. What are you doing out this late?"

"Gathering ingredients." he replied simply. "You do realize you don't have much more time in with to decide."

"I am well aware of that Severus." Lorelei replied, heading in the direction of the dungeons. The boy fell in step with her. "What compels you to give a damn about something that is none of your concern?"

"Forget I asked. And forget I offered my assistance." Severus pulled ahead of the girl.

Lorelei quickened her pace. "Severus please." The boy stopped and turned to regaurd her once more. "I..." she took in a breath, and let it escape in almost the same instant.

"You're scared. You're confused." Severus began. "You don't know what to do, what you should do." The girl looked at him, shock evident on her face, as he began to tell her the very things that were going through her mind. "You think you know what would be best, yet for whatever reason, you can't seem to do it. You don't even understand why you falter, and wait." Severus raised an eyebrow. "And by the time you realize it was the right thing to do." he paused once more. "It will be too late." Again he was silent, waiting for Lorelei to respond. Instead she just stood there. "Good night Miss Vargus." Severus Snape turned, and left her alone in the hall.


	43. Chapter 43

The courtyard outside Hogswart castle was bustling with eager students, awaiting the word that they could converge on the wizarding villiage of Hogsmeade. Couples were already splintering off, since trips to Hogsmeade provided the only real date atmosphere throughout the school year. James Potter and Lily Evans sat on the edge of the fountain, as they waited, chatting back and forth. Sirius was walking backward past them, trying to get Angelique to consent to join him and company for tea at Madam Puddifoot's. The girl giggled, and flipped her blonde ringlets over her shoulders. '_How sickening_' Peter thought, trailing behind them. Remus stood, leaning up against the fountain, hands thrust in his pockets, waiting for Lorelei to make her way through the crowd.

"You've got to be kidding." Narcissa Blacks shrill tone could be heard coming closer. "What has gotten into you lately Lorelei?"

"Bloody hell Narcissa, what do you want me to do?" Lorelei bit back, "Fawn all over some bloody prat because he comes from such a grande family?"

"You're a blood traitor, you know that?" Narcissa spat back.

Sirius had doubled back, having been given the brush off by Angelique yet again. "Ah Cissy, dear cousing." he cooed, "Spoken like the Black you are."

Narcissa glared coldly at Sirius. "It's hard to believe the good Black blood runs through your veins Sirius."

"What's so good about the Black blood?" Sirius asked. "Last time I checked, it's the same bloody colour as everybody elses." Narcissa made a noise, and thrust her nose up in the air, turning her back on the group, and stalked off to where Lucius stood waiting for her.

Lorelei frowned, watching as Narcissa linked arms with Lucius, leaned her head against him, and the two of them joined the rest of the students walking down to the villiage. "Bloody annoying..."

"Don't let her get to you." Remus's calm tones sounded quite comforting, and Lorelei couldn't help but smile. '_He is a rather sweet boy_.' she thought, a slight feeling of nausea washed over her, but she pushed it aside. She planned on having a good time today, and she wasn't about to let anything stop her. "Are you alright?" concern touched the words.

Lorelei looked up into Remus's eyes, as the boy had moved to her side. "Yes, fine." she paused, allowing another small smile to play apon her features. "Just fighting with Narcissa got to be a bit." She took a deep breath to steady herself, "I'll be okay. Now let's get to Hogsmeade."

James and Lily led the way, with Remus and Lorelei walking slightly behind them. Sirius and Peter brought up the rear, Sirius concocting plot after plot, as to how to lure Angelique to his side. Peter frowning as most of it sounded like more work for him, with very little, if any, reward promised. "W-why not j-just go with s-someone who j-just agrees?"

"Now where is the fun in that Wormtail." Sirius replied with a smirk. "It's the chase that is half of it. Don't want someone whose not a challenge." Sirius glanced down twords Peter, "Then again, maybe you would." he laughed, ignoring the hurt look that reached the other boys eyes. '_I'd be careful if I were you. I don't think Angelique is as good of a catch as you think_.'


	44. Chapter 44

Lorelei, Remus, Lily and James squeezed around one of the round tables at Madam Puddifoot's tea shop. They received more than their fair share of odd glaces, and the occasional stare. After all it was quite odd to find a Slytherin in the company of one Gryffindor, let alone three! Lorelei refused to let it get to her though, exspecailly after Narcissa's little scene. "So what should we do next?" Lily asked.

James suggested Zonko's the same time Remus suggested Honeydukes. The girl's laughed, as the boys began to argue the finer points of each shop. After a couple minutes of debate, the two boys turned to them, "Well?" they chimed together, causing another round of laughs. The girl's being the diplomats they were, managed to convince the boys they could do both. Which started the debate of where to go first, with the boys once more turning to the girls, who looked at each other, then back at the boys, and saying together, "Honeydukes."

"I win mate." Remus said with a laugh, and offered his arm to Lorelei as he stood up. A slight flush reached the girl's cheeks, as she took the offered arm. '_What happened to him being a distraction?_' the little voice in her head asked. '_Guess I got distracted by my distraction_.' she thought back at it, a smile coming to her lips.

The four teens made their way from the teashop to Honeydukes. Once inside they started pour through all the sweets that were up for sale. Lorelei laughed as she looked over the stockpile Remus had. "What are you doing? Going to start your own chocolate shop?" The boy had handfuls of chocolate in all shape, size, and form.

Remus smiled,"No, I just know that the other three will finish their goodies straight away, and come looking to me for more." he replied. "Can you hand me a packaged of those Fudge Flies." he laughed at the face Lorelei made. "Not for me, I assure you. But they're Peter's favorite."

Lorelei picked up the requested item, adding it to the already towering stack in Remus's hands. "Nothing against Peter and all..." she began. "I'm sure he's a nice guy and all. He just doesn't seem like the kind of person the rest of you would normally hang out with."

Remus offered up a half-smile. "I think it's hero worship for the most part. Peter wants someone to look up to, James, and Sirius like the attention." He smiled a bit more. "Despite the oddity of it all, we're great friends. Those three have done things for me..." he shook his head slightly, "that I would never expect from anyone."

"Like accepting you...for who...and what, you are?" Lorelei asked.

Remus nodded, laying his purchases on the counter by the register. "Exactly. No questions asked." He laughed slightly in what Lorelei must of figured was a remeberence. "It was actually Lily who discovered my secret first. Quite a bright girl. Surprising she's not a Ravenclaw...Glad to have her as a Gryffindor though." Remus got a sheepish look, "Er...not that..."

Lorelei laughed, "It's okay, I understand. Sometimes I wonder myself about being placed in Slytherin." she shrugged, "I guess the hat must know something I don't."

Sirius came bounding up, Jame and Lily walking along side him. "Hey look what I found." he hung over Remus's shoulder. "Fresh batch of chocolate frogs. How about we set up a betting pool, and race frogs when we get back to the school." Sirius laughed. "If we get enough people in on it, it'll pay for this little trek."

"Chocolate frog races?" Lorelei looked at him skeptically.

Sirius slide away from Remus having caught sight of Angelique, "Later mate." he whispered, then turning to the blonde girl across the shop. "Hey Angelface, I've got sweets for a sweet." with that, he bounded off after the girl.

Lorelei laughed as Remus shook his head at the spectical. Then he nodded in answer to her previous question. "Yes, chocolate frog races. They mark them according to whose witch or wizard card is in the pack...and set up a run way." Another laugh escaped the boy. "The rest of the dorms sit back and place bets on whose frog will make it across the finish line."

"Guess can't say you Gryffindor's aren't imaginative." Lorelei laughed as Remus gathered up his purchases, and they met back up with James and Lily at the doorway to the shop.

"To Zonko's?" James asked.

"To Zonko's." Remus confirmed, and the four were once more on their way.


	45. Chapter 45

Lorelei lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling, resting. It had been a long day spent at Hogsmeade. '_Long but fun_.' she thought to herself. In fact, Lorelei couldn't remeber the last time she had such a day. She rolled over and picked a chocolate frog package from the table beside her bed, smiling. Remus had handed it to her, telling her he felt good about it, and that when they decided on the time for the races, he'd be sure to let her know. "You're going to be a good frog, aren't you?" she whispered to the package.

The dorm room door opened, Narcissa strolling in, head held high, and sporting her usual 'holier than thou' attitude. "I can not believe you Lorelei." The girl let out a sigh, and rolled her eyes, '_Here it comes_.' "You are a pure blood! You're family is well-off, yet you slummed around Hogsmeade all day with...with..." she had worked herself up into such a fever that she couldn't even speak anymore, just kind of made sputtering noises.

"Narcissa, " Lorelei replied a bit sleepily, "You're going to give yourself an anurism." the girl yawned. "Besides it was only one day...I have whole life of them ahead of me." Lorelei rolled back over on her back, to resume stairing at the ceiling.

Narcissa stalked over to the edge of the bed, glaring down at the girl. "You are foolish. You are going to end up throwing your life away." A deep frown was etched on the girl's features, but they softened some. "Let me set you up with Regulus, get you away from those Gryffindors. They are probably why you've been so sick lately."

Lorelei paled a little, and bit her lip, a slight frown coming to her lips. "Thanks, but no thanks Narcissa." She regaurded the girl standing before her. "How can you even come up with such a concept."

Narcissa let out a frustrated sigh. "I just don't want to see you end up like Sirius. Disowned from your family."

"Why Narcissa, I didn't know you cared." Lorelei scoffed. "Now if you don't mind. I need my sleep." She turned her back on the girl. '_Why can't you just be happy that I'm happy for a change?_'

Gryffindor Boy's Dorm

Peter came slinking into the dorm room, glancing nervously around. "W-where's P-Padf-foot?"

"Think he went down to the kitchen with Prongs." Remus said with a bit of a yawn, then taking something from the table he tossed it in Peter's direction. "Here you go Wormtail, picked them up at Honeydukes." he said with a smile. "I knew Padfoot had you trailing around after Angelique for him."

Peter looked over the sweets in his hand. "F-fudge Flies." he smiled happily. "Thank you."

"I knew they were one of your favorites." Remus replied. Peter looked a bit shocked, a slight frown tried to take the smiles place. '_Someone actually noticed something about me? And took the time to remeber?_' "Something wrong Wormtail?" Remus asked concerned noticing Peter's sudden change in demeanor.

"J-just not f-feeling to well." Peter returned.

"I hope you're not coming down with whatever has been bothering Lorelei."

"N-no worries mate." Peter replied, getting ready for bed. He had just crawled beneath the covers when Sirius and James returned from the kitchens.

"Hey Wormtail mate!" Sirius rousted the boy from his attempt at slumber. "Got any news for me?"

"S-she likes p-pink." a frustrated sigh escaped the boy, "and r-roses."

"Guess that's better than nothing." Sirius commented, then turned his attention to relaying a near miss that he and James had had with Filch to Remus. Peter frowned, and rolled over, pulling his blanket up over his head.


	46. Chapter 46

Sitting at breakfast Monday morning, a small owl fluttered down in front of Lorelei. "A bit early for mail isn't it?" Narcissa asked in a huffy tone. Lorelei shrugged the girl's question off, pulling the letter from the bird's leg. The envelope had her name scrawled across it carefully in gold script. Looking up, she glaced over to the Gryffindor table to see Remus smiling at her. She slid the paper from the envelope and looked down once more, a slight laugh escaped her, and she glance back up at the smiling boy, with a smile of her own in place. "What's so humourous?"

"Nothing you would understand Narcissa." Lorelei replied, then glanced back down at the invitation she held.

_Miss Belinda Lorelei Vargus,  
You are cordially invited to the 7th annual racing of the Chocolate Frogs.  
Location: Fourth Floor, Unoccupied Classroom, next to suit of armour.  
Time: 7:00 P.M. Betting starts at 6:45  
Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs_

Lorelei slid the paper back in it's envelope, and placed it in her robe pocket. She glanced over to the Gryffindor table once more, to see Remus talking animately with James and Sirius, Peter seemed a bit preoccupied, eyes darting around the room. '_Guess it's a rat thing_.' Lorelei thought slightly amused. "Lorelei are you even listening to me?" Narcissa's shrill tone cut through the girl's thoughts.

"Um...Err...No, not really." Lorelei replied, turning back to face the other girl, who now seemed quite agitated. "Were you saying something Narcissa?"

Agitated turned to livid as the girl struggled to speak without yelling. "Belinda Vargus."

"Oh don't go Belindaing me Narcissa." Lorelei scowled. "What is it you wanted to say. You have my full attention now." she crossed her arms in front of her.

"As I was saying, before you got distracted by that table full of blood-traitors." Narcissa hissed. "Lucius has asked me to the Yule Ball. I was thinking..."

"If this is another attempt to set me up with Regulus you can forget it." Lorelei cut her off. "I'd sooner go to the Yule Ball with Severus Snape."

"Well he would be much preferable than the likes of Remus Lupin!" Narcissa snarled back, gaining more than a few glances in their direction. "You best remeber what it means to be a pure-blood, I don't think your parents would be happy to know you're slumming it."

Lorelei stood up, glaring down at Narcissa. "You know nothing about my family, other than they think they are better than everyone else just because they can say they're pure-bloods." Lorelei now was the one fumming. "I've learned that there are more important things." The girl's breath caught, as she once more felt light-headed and nauseous. One hand clutched her stomach, and the other covered her mouth, as she raced from the Great Hall.

Severus stood up from his place at the far end of the table, gathering his books together. He paused by Narcissa as he made to leave, "You really should try to refrain from putting your friend in such a state Narcissa."

"And what would you know about it?" Narcissa asked, a bit subdued after watching her 'friend' flee in such a matter.

"More than you ever will." Severus smirked, and proceeded on his way.


	47. Chapter 47

Several students were hold up outside the unused classroom on the fourth floor by as early as 6:30. Peter paced the hallway, in the appearance of keeping an eye out for professors and Filch. At 6:45 James and Sirius started registering the frogs, and taking bets. Remus was set up in the classroom, map spread out before him. It was he who was really keeping watch out, not only for professors and Filch, but any student that may lend a hand in the ruining of fun. "Send Lorelei in when she gets here, alright?" Remus called out to the two boys at the door, as he watched the little marker that bore the girl's name headed in that direction.

"Will do mate." James called back.

"Lily's on her way too." Remus called back out.

Lily reached the room first, and was chatting with James by the time Lorelei got there. "Prongs is suppose to tell you to go on in." Sirius told her with a smirk. "He's also suppose to be helping me out here." with that he elbowed the other boy.

"Oh, hey Lorelei, Moony said to go on in."

"So I've heard." the girl replied with a bit of a laugh.

Once inside Remus came to her side quickly. "You feeling alright?"

"Fine, why do you ask?"

"I seen you run out of the Great Hall this morning." Remus told her. "I wanted to ask you how you were earlier, but...It's been a busy day."

A slight pink rose to her cheeks. "Yeah...Narcissa got me worked up, I guess it upset my stomach some." Lorelei bit her lip nervously.

"I'm afraid to ask, but...what about?"

Lorelei shook her head. "The same old things. Pure-bloods vs. Half-bloods. Slytherins vs. Gryffindors" she frowned. "Saying you're all a bunch of blood-traitors, and I was slumming." a frustrated sigh slipped from the girl.

"Some people can't see past the prejudices that are set before them." Remus too frowned a moment, but then a smile crept back onto his features. He rubbed the back of his neck a moment with one hand, then thrust his hands into his pockets. A nervous habit that Lorelei couldn't help, but let a small laugh escape as she witnessed it. "On that, not so glourious note. I was wondering..." he shuffled his feet a bit, Lorelei smiled, she found his nervous demnour endearing. "Would you like to accompany me to this years Yule Ball." He dropped his head, and it tilted slightly to the side, and he looked back up a little.

Lorelei's smile broke into a grin. '_He is so adorable when he's nervous_.' "I think..." she paused, biting her lip once more, and adding to the boys nervous state. "I'd like that...very much." Lorelei finaly answered, much to Remus's relief. The boy smiled happily.

Before anything else could be said, James's voice broke the not so silence of the area. "7:00, last call. The frogs will be taking their places."

"Oh, I brought this." Lorelei said, pulling the Chocolate frog package from her robe pocket.

"Hey Prongs." Remus's face was still broke out into a grin. "Once more over here." After getting Lorelei's frog, and a few other last minute entries in, the lines the little hoppers up at the one end of a make-shift course. Those with frogs in the race stood one end, while James, Sirius, and Remus stood at the other, to judge the winning frog.

"Ready" Sirius called out.

"Set." James went next.

"Go!" Remus's shouted, and the frogs were released. Per usual, most of them had one good hop, and staled on the spot. Of those who managed a few more good hopes, they were insistant on going every way, but the one they were suppose to be going in. When it came right down to it, it was left up to Lorelei's frog, and that of a Hufflepuff boy. The Hufflepuffs frog just barely edged out the girl's for the win. "Better luck next time." Remus told Lorelei with a bit of a sigh.

"It's okay. It was fun." she replied. "Besides, I already got my prize before hand." Lorelei finished with a smile. Remus smiled back at her. "Do you need some help cleaning up here?" she asked after a moment.

Remus shook his head. "Peter usually does that part." he said looking around. "Although it does seem that he's gotten off to somewhere just now." then with a shrug, " I suppose, if you wanted to lend a hand." With that Lorelei assisted the three boys, and Lily who had chosed to stay behind as well, with the job of catching run-a-way frogs, and returning the room to it's previous state.


	48. Chapter 48

"Has the package been delivered?" The voice from the shadows asked the boy before him.

"Yes." answered the one knelt in front man.

"Good...Very good." A smile most vile appeared on the face, hidden in the darkest corner of the room.

Earlier Ravenclaw Common Room

A knocked sounded from outside the common room door, one of the students from inside went to investigate the noise. Opening the doorway the boy found the corridore empty, aside from the usual late night castle inhabitants. One more glance around, his eyes managed to catch sight of a small package that had been left outside the common room enterence. He bent down and picked it up, reading the tag that was on it. He shook his head and returned to the common room. "Angelique, looks like you've stolen some poor fools heart." He held up the package in indication as he made his way across the room. 'Here you go, from you 'Secret Admirer.'

"Like it's really a secret." one of the girl's sitting near-by said with a giggle. "Like it's not obvious, Sirius Black has been fawning all over you since the begining of the school year."

Angelique examined the box carefully. "Doesn't seem his style though." she spoke through pursed lips. "He's more...flashy and outgoing." She smiled, "I guess Mr. Black has some competition." She was enjoying the thought that there were boys that were, to her thoughts, willing to fall all over themseleves to impress her.

One of the other girls peered over her shoulder. "So what did you get?"

Angelique lifted her head in the air. "That's for me to know...and to wow you girl's with later." She replied, standing up she headed off twords the dorm rooms.

Once inside, and away from prying eyes, she went to work on the package. "I wonder who it is from?" a wide grin on her lips, "There was to be a way to use it to make that silly Sirius jealous, and then he'll buy me something too."

Angelique lifted the lid from the box, and pushed away the pink tissue paper. Laying at the bottom of the box was a small, white, round disk on a chain. Picking up the chain, Angelique held the necklace a loft, watching the amulet twirl. The girl made a face, catching sight of the engraved image on the one side of the disk. A hideous wolf-like beast bound in chains carved into the ivory. "Ewwww." she squealed in displeasure. "This must be somebody's idea of a joke." Scoffing the girl wrapped her other hand around the disk. "Aaaaaaaaahhhh", Angelique cried out, as a pain shot through her body, the girl fell forward onto her bed, passed out.

Sometime later, Angelique came to, "What? Where?" she glanced around looking for the offending article of jewelry, but couldn't find any signs of the amulet anywhere. "Good riddence." The girl went about tidying herself up, a hand mirror sat on the edge of the table beside her bed. Deciding to check to make sure her appearance was emaculate, she reached out, her hand closing around the handle. As soon as her flesh came into contact with the silver mirror, it was as if her hand was set a flame, causing Angelique to drop the item. Hitting the floor, the mirror shattered.


	49. Chapter 49

The first week of December brought the first snow with it as well, a blanket of white laid out on the grounds of Hogwarts. Lorelei wrapped herself in a warm cloak, and walked out onto the grounds. She found hereself thinking that the sun on the fresh snow sparkled like diamonds. With a sigh the girl thought that it didn't always look like diamonds...and it wasn't always the sun that shone apon it.

Seven Years Ago

"But I want to go out and see the pritty snow." A ten year old Lorelei whined.

"Linda bee, it's too late now." her mother scolded. "You can go and look at it in the morning."

"But daddy told me I could look at it as soon as it came." Lorelei huffed. "And now it's here, and I want to see."

Her mother scooped her up in her arms, heading for the girl's room. "It will still be there in the morning Belinda dear." her mother told her sternly. "So go to bed, and get some sleep."

"When will daddy be home?" The girl asked.

"Soon, and he's not going to let you go out either." With a 'hmpf' Lorelei turned over, pulling the covers up over her head.

She listened carefully for the sound of the door clicking shut. Listened as her mother's foot steps retreated from beside the door. And listened for the silence she knew, that meant her mum was back in the drawing room at the other end of the house. Lorelei slid out of bed, putting on her slippers, and crept over to her window. Boosting herself up on the sill, she pushed the window opened, to be met with a chill breeze. Lorelei breathed in the scent of the crisp air around her, looking out at the snow that covered the ground.

High above the moon hung full and fat in the sky, lighting up all of outdoors, almost as well as the sun. Lorelei smiled, the moonlight reflecting on the ground twinkled back at her like the stars in the night sky. How she wanted to go and dance among the stars. Biting her lip thoughtfully, Lorelei pulled her robed down from where it hung by her window, and tossed on over her pajamas. She listened once more for any sounds that might say her mum was on her way back. Hearing none, Lorelei slid from the sill, and out into the crisp white snow.

Lorelei didn't pay attention to where her feet carried her, only the moon's pale light, as it sparkled on the ground, as the stars did above. The woods that surrounded the manor house were dark, despite the full moons glow, and inside that darkness, something roamed. Closer and closer, Lorelei moved twords the edge of the woods. Closer and closer the dark form moved from the woods the depths of the woods. A flash of movement from beyond the trees caught the young girl's attention. Eyes wide in wonderment, and curiousity, she crept closer to the tree line.

Inside the manor house, Lorelei's father had arrived home, and was sitting down to a cup of late night tea with his wife. "Is she excited by the snow?"

"It was all I could to to get her to bed." her mother replied. The man chuckled, but it was a short-lived bit of laughter. A nightmarish howl split the night air, sending a chill through the blood. The woman startled, putting a hand over her heart. "I'm so glad I know Belinda is safe in bed."

Lorelei's father nodded, in agreement. Then a panicing house elf came running from the other end of the manor house. "Master Vargus, Mistress Vargus, young Mistress is not in her bed." The pitiful little creature looked up at the two with wide frightened eyes. "Young Mistress's window is open, slippers and robe are missing as well." Panic gripped the couple's hearts as they raced to the young girl's room, nearly knocking the house elf over in their haste.

Another howl split the cold air, this one followed by a child's scream. "Belinda!" her father yelled, leaping out her window, wand at the ready. As soon as he seen the beast standing before the girl, he because shooting curses at it. At first it shuffled forward, until a particularly nasty hex caught it. It turned, a bit stunned, and ran off into the woods. Lorelei's father scooped up the lifeless child in his arms and ran back twords the manor. "Fetch the doctor Rossef." Mr. Vargus called to the house elf, who quickly vanished. When he reappeared, he there was another wizard with him.

Sometime later the wizarding doctor emerged from the young girl's room. "Mr. and Mrs. Vargus." he began. "I have some good news...and some bad news for you." The couple looked at him hopeful. "I was able to stop the bleeding, and your daughter will live. But..." the man let out a deep sigh. "There is nothing one can do about these things. She was indeed bitten by a werewolf." he frowned. "Next month, come the full moon...you daughter will to change into the beast."

Lorelei's mother wailed, an awful sound, sobbing. And through her sobs, cried out she had no child, she was not going to be mother to a beast. Lorelei's father held her in his arms, patting her back, and trying to comfort her. After having to finally sedate the woman with a peaceful dream draught, Mr. Vargus turned to the matter of business. "Speak of this to no one." he told the doctor, dropping a large amount of galleons into the mans hand. The doctor nodded, then disappated from the manor house.

Back to the Present

Lorelei closed her eyes, letting a tear slide down her cheek. She never told her father that she had awakened...never told him she heard her mother's mourful cries. She had still, held out hope that the amulet would make a diffrence. And it did, to her, but not her mother.


	50. Chapter 50

Lorelei lay on her bed, a catalog open before her. Lazily the girl flipped through the pages, looking over the variety of dress robes that were pictured. "Are you still not talking to me?" came Narcissa's voice from the doorway.

"I wasn't not talking to you." Lorelei replied half-heartedly to the other girl. "It is you, not I, that seem to have the problem with the people some of us are keeping company with."

"I would just hate for you to ruin your reputation is all." Narcissa offered up as an excuse. Then in an attempt to change the conversation. "What is it you're doing up here, all alone?"

Lorelei lifted the catalog up slightly, to show Narcissa the cover, then dropped it back down on the bed. "Looking for a dress robe for the Yule Ball."

"You're going?" Lorelei nodded. "With anyone?" Narcissa asked in an almost sly manner.

Lorelei sat up on the bed. "Before you even attempt to try and set me up with Regulus again. Yes, I already have a date." She looked at the other girl pointedly. "And no, you are not going to be happy about who. But it doesn't matter because it's my choice, and my life." Lorelei paused waiting for the other girl so say something. "Well? I know you're just dying to say something."

Narcissa frowned. "If you are saying you're going with Remus Lupin, no I am not happy. And I doubt your family would be either."

"My mother could care less what I do." Lorelei spat, "And I'm daddy's little girl, so as long as I'm happy...he's happy."

"Still, someone of your socail status should be seen with someone at least your equal in status." Narcissa replied in her usual haughty tone.

"You know what. Screw social status, and all this blood-line crap. I'm sick of doing what socitey dictates, just because it's expected of me." Lorelei bit back. "Remus Lupin makes me happy! He makes me smile, and laugh, and he knows more about me than you ever will!" '_Did I just say that?_' Lorelei thought, a bit amazed at herself. '_Remus Lupin makes me happy?_' But as she thought about that statement, and those that followed, she realized it was true. He _did_ make her happy. He knew what she was, and accepted her, no questions asked. And even though they were from rival houses, he had put his faith, and life in her hands. Lorelei drew herself up proudly, coming to standing before the other girl.

"Well then, I guess this is something you feel strongly about. Quite a shame though." Narcissa continued. "I was so hoping to have you be a bridesmaid at my wedding, but now..."

"Bridesmaid? Wedding?" Lorelei was caught off gaurd. "Lucius asked you to marry him?"

"Not exactly." Narcissa replied, "Our families got together and set up the betrothal."

"Oh..." Lorelei frowned, wondering how people, in this day and age, could still follow the dictates of arranged marriages. "Well...congradulations...I guess." As her temperature cooled from her previous agitation, the girl felt her stomach twist and turn. "Now if you don't mind." she calmly stated to Narcissa, "I think I'm going to be sick." and with that the girl ran out of the room. Narcissa crossed her arms in a huff, and with a scowl, watched as Lorelei left the room.


	51. Chapter 51

"Still feeling ill?" Severus asked as Lorelei returned to the common room. He smirked slightly at her, "No need to answer, as I already know." He regaurded her carefully once more, as she stood looking at him slightly disgruntled at this point. "Going to the Yule ball with the half-breed?"

"Don't call him that Severus." Lorelei replied. "He's no more a half-breed that I am."

"Are you not?" he returned with a raised eyebrow. "But I suppose that's not the case of some, now is it?" Severus waited for her reply, but when there was none, he continued. "Time is becoming of the essence, you do realize this? It will not wait much longer...and if you do, well..." he left the last word hanging in the air between them.

"Severus." Lorelei began, "You're concern is touching, although I think it's more for yourself and others, than for me." A defeated air descended apon her. "I am fully aware of the reprocutions of my actions, or lack there of. I just need..." a sigh escaped her, "...more time." With that she headed back twords the dorms.

"Professor Slughorn is looking for you." Severus threw out to her.

Lorelei turned around, letting a groan escape. "What does that man want now?"

"The usual, Hogwarts brightest, gathered around him." A small sneer tugged at Severus's lips. "Anything to make himself look better."

"When?"

"A Yuletide get together, day after the ball." the boy replied.

"I guess there is no way to get out of it this time." she sighed, thinking that she would actually have to spend the evening trapped with the professor, and his chosen few.

"We are aloud to bring guests." Severus said, almost in answer to her thoughts.

"Thank you Severus." Lorelei let out another defeated sigh, and climbed the stairs to the dorms once more.

Gryffindor dorms

"Any luck mate?" James asked Remus.

The boy shook his head slightly. "Not yet Prongs. Most of the robes in here are a bit more than my share of the chocolate frog race earnings." He frowned looking over at the other boy. "What was I thinking asking her out? I'm not up to her standards."

"Moony, Moony, Moony." James reinterated. "Haven't you realized by now, none of that stuff matters. And she must think your up to them, if she said yes."

Remus let out a bit of a relived sigh. "You're right Prongs, thanks." A slight smirk played on his lips, "When did you get so profound and far thinking? Lily begining to rub off on you?" he asked with a laugh.

James smiled. "I think she might be." he sat up a dreamy look on his face. "Can I ask your opinion on something Moony?" Remus nodded. "Do you think we've got what it takes to last? I mean, forever?"

"You and Lily?" Remus pretended to mull it over. "What you got in mind mate? A happily ever after?"

"I think so." James returned, getting a serious look on his face. "I can see me being with her, getting married, having a family." A broad grin crossed his features, "A whole mess of children."

"Well then go for it mate." Remus couldn't help but smile, catching James's excitement. "Prongs, if she's the girl for you, then let her know." His own words made Remus think. '_I wonder if I've found the right one as well_.' He had always worried about getting in any kind of relationship with anyone. Only his closest mates knew his secret, and although they were accepting...they still didn't know what it was really like. What he went through on a monthly basis. The fear he felt that he could hurt someone he loved, and if he dared to let someone that close. But here was Lorelei, she not only knew those fears, but understood them as well. 'Perhaps...I can finaly think about living an actual life.'

A quick movement by James caught the other boys attention. "That's it. I will do it." he exclaimed. "I'm going to ask Lily Evans to marry me."


	52. Chapter 52

A week before the Yule ball Lorelei received a large package marked with Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "So that's the robes you're wearing the night you lower your self to thier level?" Narcissa remarked causticly glancing at the package, shaking her head slightly. "I still can't believe you are doing this."

"Doing what Narcissa? Something that makes me happy?" Lorelei replied, standing up from the table. "Tell me something. Are you marrying Lucius because it makes you happy, or because it's what's expected of you?" Narcissa scowled at Lorelei's question. "That's what I thought." Clutching the package to her chest, Lorelei tossed her head, throwing her hair over her shoulder as she stormed out of the Great Hall.

Narcissa glanced down at Severus, who was trying to look as if he heard none of the exchange. "I suppose you are going to be no help on this one?" she asked him.

"It is not my concern what she does with her time." he stated simply. Narcissa scowled once more, this time standing up herself, and marching from the room.

Narcissa found Lorelei in the dorm room, standing in front of a full length mirror, trying on her new dress robes. She frowned, but tried to be civil. "They look nice." Narcissa said, a bit flatly.

Lorelei turned to regaurd the girl, smoothing out the material of the green velvet robes. "Do you really like them? I think they must of miss-sized them though. They feel a bit...snug."

Narcissa shook her head. "They look lovely, really." taking a deep breath, and letting it out in a sigh, Narcissa spoke up once more. "I'm...sorry." Shock must of been evident on Lorelei's face. "I know, surprising that I could admit such a thing." She paused for a moment. "I do love Lucius."

"I shouldn't of said anything." Lorelei began, but Narcissa shook her head to stop her.

"No, you're right. I don't know if I would of consented to marry him just yet." Narcissa began. "But I do love him." She paused once more, a small frown. "I worry about what your parents would think, to know that you're going to the ball with..." she made a face.

Lorelei resisted the urge to roll her eyes, knowing this was as good as it was going to get coming from Narcissa. "I am thankful to know that you care." '_But I can't help but wonder, would you still care if you knew what I really was?_' "But you should know by now. My mum could care less what I do." the girl sighed a touch of sadness hanging from it. Despite how her mother treated her, Lorelei still loved the woman, and hoped someday that she would come around. '_Not bloody likely though_.' "And daddy..." Lorelei's smile returned. "He'll let me do anything, as long as it makes me happy." Her father had done his best to make up for what her mother refused to giver his since that night with the wolf.

"Do you really like Remus Lupin?" Narcissa asked wrinkling up her nose.

"He's a really nice guy Narcissa." Lorelei began. "I think one of the few outside Slytherin that would take the time to get to know me. And all most of the Slytherin boys are just trying to grab hold of the Vargus name, not the girl attatched to it."

"What about..." Lorelei swore if Narcissa mentioned Regulus one more time, she was going to hex the girl. "...Severus."

Lorelei raised an eyebrow in question at the other girl. "Severus? You've got to be kidding."

"No, he's a Slytherin. Not a pure blood, but a fairly good pedigree for a half-blood." Narcissa continued. "And the two of you seem to get on just fine."

"We tolerate each other." Lorelei replied. "Don't you remeber those two '_exchange_' students that were here last year?"

It was Narcissa's turn to get a puzzeled look. "Those two girls that were here for two weeks, then disappeared just as quickly as they has shown up? Sister's weren't they?" Lorelei nodded. "What about them?"

Lorelei broke out into a grin. "You are not an observent one are you Narcissa?" she nearly laughed at the girl. "The one paid a great deal of attention to Severus."

"Yes, I recall something about that." Narcissa still seemed quite puzzeled. "What of it?"

Lorelei shook her head. "Although I doubt he'd admit it, I do believe Severus was quite taken with her."

"That is hard to believe." Narcissa replied. "Severus Snape taken with anything that wasn't a potions book." Both girl's laughed, and Narcissa dropped the subject she had been on, and turned to asking Lorelei what she was going to do about her hair for the Yule ball.


	53. Chapter 53

"Come off it Padfoot, let me see already." Remus said, struggleing to remove the other boys hands from over his eyes.

"Not until after we get into the dorm Moony." Sirius replied.

"I feel like an utter fool, walking around with your hands over my eyes."

"You look like it too." James laughed.

"Thanks Prongs, you're always so helpful." he attempted to shake his head, but Sirius's hands kept the motion from being carried out.

"Were's Wormtail?" Remus asked.

"He best be in the room, making sure things are set." Sirius replied.

"He'll be there Padfoot." James reassured him. "Unless of course you've sent him on another fact finding mission."

Sirius shook his head. "Not tonight Prongs, this is too important."

The two boys led the third up the stairs and to the dorm room they shared. "Set there Wormtail?" James asked as they walked through the door.

"Th-there st-standing...n-not for long th-though, I think." Peter replied

"Good job." Peter beamed at James's compliment.

"Can I see now?" Remus asked.

Sirius laughed, removing his hands from over the boys eyes. "Oh yeah, sorry there mate."

Hovering over the floor, as if hung on an invisble tailor's dummy, stood a new set of dress robes. Remus's mouth dropped open, and he looked from them to each of his friends. "You guys...They're for me?"

"No Moony." Sirius joked. "We just thought we'd drag you through the common room with your eyes covered for a good laugh."

"It was funny though." James spoke up with a grin.

Remus stood there, shaking his head back and forth slightly. "It's really, too much guys."

"Not at all mate." James replied. "The three of us all chipped in a share of the Chocolate Frog race earnings." he shrugged. "It's money we wouldn't have had without your help anyway."

"Thanks...All three of you." Remus smiled. "I don't know what I'd do without you lot for friends."

"You'd go to the ball looking shabby, and make Lorelei wonder what she had been thinking." Sirius smirked. "So what do you think of them Cinderella?"

"They're great." Remus nodded slightly. "And I'm truely greatful."


	54. Chapter 54

The day of the Yule ball arrived, and Lorelei decided it wasn't fair. Boys had it so much easier, all they had to do was throw on their robes, comb their hair, and they were ready. She on the other hand, had spent the last hour or so, in front of the mirror, trying to get her hair to cooperate. "I give up, I'm just going to shave it all off." Lorelei huffed, letting her frustration get to her.

"Let me." Narcissa replied, coming to her aid. Within moments the other girl had Lorelei's hair pinned up perfectly. The majority of it was pulled up in back to form an odd sort of bun, which tendrils of hair flowed out of, and two wisps of hair hung on either side of Lorelei's face. "There, perfection. So much more than you're date deserves."

"Narcissa, I thought we went over this."

"Sorry, old habit's and all." But Narcissa's voice didn't really speak of being sorry.

Lorelei let out a bit of a sigh, "Thank you anyway, for fixing this mop of hair." she offered up a small smile.

Narcissa offered her one as well. "I'm not going to pretend I wouldn't rather see you with Regulus, or even Severus." she too let out a sigh. "But if you're determined to be seen with that Gryffindor...I guess I can't do a thing about it."

"You're right. You can't do a thing about it." Lorelei smiled at her, before returning to the mirror, and attempting to put on her make-up.

Gryffindor Common Room

"Hurry up Moony!." Sirius called up the stairs to the dorm. "You're going to be late, and Lorelei might run off with one of those slimy Slytherin boys."

Remus bounded down the stairs "I don't think so Padfoot." Stopping at the bottom of the stairs, Remus held his arms out. "Well what do you think?"

"Eh, looked better hanging in the air." Sirius replied with a smirk.

Remus frowned. "Thanks Padfoot, can always count on you for an ego boost."

"Aw, you know I don't mean it mate." he reassured him. "You look simply wonderful." he finished in a false sing-song voice."

"Yeah, thanks." Remus shot back with a slight laugh.

"Are we ready to go then?" Lily asked, her arms wrapped around James one arm, head leaning on his shoulder.

Remus nodded. "I believe so."

"Nervous Moony?" James asked.

"About which, going to the ball with Lorelei?" He let out a sigh, "or being out in public during a full moon?"

"Th-there's a full m-moon t-tonight?" Peter asked, sounding even more nervous than usual.

"That there is." Remus replied, finding the amulet that hung around his neck. "Not that we have to worry any." He smiled, "Lorelei certainly came through for me."

"Now let you come through for her, and get your arse in gear." Sirius said, giving him a shove twords the exit from the common room. Remus and Sirius exited first, Lily and James following, Peter slowly bringing up the rear, glancing around nervously.

Ravenclaw Common Room

Angelique stood before a mirror she had summoned into the common room, doing one final check that everything was perfectly in place. "Gorgeous as always." she told herself, pushing her cascading curls into perfect alignment.

"You're sure to catch the attention of all the boys." Lana, Angelique's friend with the short dark hair commented.

"Well of course." the girl replied, tossing her head, so her hair shook. "Shall we go wow the masses with my undeniable beauty?" Lana and Angelique's group of friends all giggled, and headed out of the common room, in the direction of the Great Hall.


	55. Chapter 55

Remus paced nervously outside the Great Hall, awaiting Lorelei's arrival. James and Lily had already gone in to secure the group a good table. Sirius followed a giggling Angelique and her group inside, with Peter slinking, it seemed a bit warily after them. Remus rubbed the back of his neck with his one hand, the other thrust into his pocket. "Nervous wolf?"

"Severus." Remus frowned, then decided not to let the other boy get to him. "Wouldn't you be if you were waiting for a beautiful girl, then again, I guess you wouldn't be."

Severus just glared at him, yet his mind had an answer. '_She may not be here, but she's out there, somewhere_.' Before he could come up with something scathing in retaliation, Lorelei arrived on the scene.

"Trouble here boys?" she asked, noting the tense atmosphere.

Remus smiled, and offered his arm to her. "Not now that you are here." Lorelei blushed slightly taking the offered arm. "Shall we join the others?" Lorelei nodded, and they made their way into the Great Hall, leaving the other boy behind.

It wasn't hard to spot the table with James and Sirius at it, they were well into providing some of the nights entertainment. Lily sat at the table shaking her head at James, but a smile still played on her face. "Hey mate!" Sirius called out as he seen them approaching. "What took you so bloody long. We were begining to think she ditched you."

"Or the two of you ditched us." James added with a laugh.

"James." Lily chastised him playfully, swatting him on the arm.

Lorelei smiled, shaking her head slightly. "No, just had hair that wouldn't cooperate."

"Well no would be able to guess." Remus said, pulling a chair out for her.

The group sat and talked a bit, enjoying the evenings feast. Soon after which the plates disappeared, and music began. Several couples took to the dance floor. Remus stood up, and offered an hand to Lorelei. "Shall we join them?"

Lorelei smiled up at him. "I'd be delighted." taking his hand, she stood up, and aloud Remus to lead her to the floor. "So, are you enjoying yourself?"

Remus nodded. "I didn't think it was possible. "When I seen the date scheduled for the Yule ball, I figured I'd be up to the Shreiking Shack, howling my head off." he smiled. "But instead, I'm here. Enjoying the evening with my friends, not worrying about the bloody moon. And..."

"And what?" Lorelei asked, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"And I've got a wonderful, beautiful girl on my arm for the evening." Lorelei blushed deeply, tilting her head down slightly. Remus placed at hand on her chin, and tilted her head back up slightly. "You don't need to hide from me. We're two a kind." And with that he placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

Lorelei smiled at him sweetly as he pulled his lips back from hers. She opened her mouth to say something, but a commotion from elsewhere on the floor caused everything to seemingly slow. Everyone turned to see what was happening, as a terror filled scream echoed throughout the hall.


	56. Chapter 56

Angelique picked at her food, after all, she wasn't there to eat, she was there to be seen. And she couldn't do that sitting at an out of the way table. A scowl crossed her painted lips. James and Lily had managed to get the best table, right up front, before the middle of the dance floor. "It's just not fair, no one needs to see that red-head." the blonde girl hissed to her gaggle of friends. "It should be me in the middle of the room. I should be the center of attention." Angelique shook her mane of blonde curls.

Plates began to disappear, and the music began to play, indicating the ball was in full swing. "It's about bloody time." Angelique stood up, looking for a 'victim' to coherce into dancing with her. She grabbed a near-by Ravenclaw boy, who wasn't too hard on the eyes. "You get the privilage of dancing with me." The boy seemed taken aback, but wasn't sure how to get out of it, so found himself led to the dance floor.

The night sky was echoed on the ceiling of the Great Hall. It was slightly cloudy, the stars peeking through a break every so often. It was nearing the hour of the lunar sattilite to rise, and as it did, the clouds parted. There hung the moon, it's pale light making it's way to the dance floor, hanging heavy and full in the darkness of night. In the middle of the dance floor, Angelique twitched as a spasm wracked her body. Instantly people were stopping what they were doing, and gathered around the girl. Angelique let out a horrid scream filled with terror.

Remus and Lorelei made their ways to the front of the huddled group. The girl on the floor writhed in agony as bones started to crack and re-shape. Lorelei's mouth dropped open, she turned to Remus, her eyes wide. He too turned to look at her, a dark expression on his face. "We've got to do something, get these people out of here." Lorelei cried out quickly.

Remus nodded. "Everyone back up!" he yelled. "Get away from her, as far as you can. She's a..." the word caught in his throat a moment, it seemed almost like a betrayal to him, but it had to be done. "Werewolf!" At the word, students ran in all directions, in an attempt to flee the Great Hall, and the monstrous menice within. An ear-splitting howl echoed throughout the room, just as the professors rushed onto the floor with the evacuation of the students. The werewolf stood on it's hind legs, sniffing at the air, taking in the room around it, looking for it's victim.

Lily, Lorelei, and the Marauders hung back in the doorway, waiting to see what was going to happen. "Lily go." James urged. "I don't want you here in case she gets away. She started to protest, but James pulled her into a kiss, then pushed her way. "Please, I want you alive so I can ask you to marry me later." Lily stalled for a moment, but with James's pleading look she nodded, and went to join the rest of the student population, who had rushed back to their common rooms.

Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Slughorn worked to circle around the werewolf. The beast moved back and forth, not sure who it wanted to attack first. "Remeber, do not hurt her, she is a student after all." Dumbledore told the assemebled group. This seemed to make up the werewolfs mind, she turned and charged at Dumbledore. "Locomotor Mortis!" he pointed his wand at the creature, it's legs went stiff and rigid, and it tumbled forward, howling in frustration.

Lorelei turned to Remus. "But I thought you buried the other amulet?"

"It was buried, trust me, we buried it.", the other three boys nodded. He looked back at Lorelei, "You really thinks that's what caused this?" It was Lorelei's turn to nod, and they turned back to look at the scene before them.

It was a lot less hetic now, McGonagall cast Incarcerous, causing ropes to bind the werewolf, which imeditenly strained to fight against those around it's arms, howling the whole time. Finaly Immobiliarus was cast on the werewolf, and it ceased it's thrashing movements. "Mobilicorpus." McGonagall muttered, causing the subdued werewolf to float in the air, and began to walk her from the Great Hall.

The professor's walked by the group that had hung back. "Take her to the hosptial wing, Madam Pomfrey can sedate her." Dumbledore told McGonagall at the doorway, then turned to face Lorelei and Remus. "I want to see the two of you, in my office, now." They exchanged glances, dropped their heads, and prepared to follow the Headmaster from the Great Hall. "You three." he said in indication of James, Sirius, and Peter, return to your common room." The three boys nodded, and hurried off. "Follow me." Dumbledore told the remaing two, and they headed off in the direction of his office.


	57. Chapter 57

It was a long excruiating walk from the Great Hall to the gargoyle stair case. The ride up the spiral stair case was also quite taxing on the nerves. Dumbledore opened the office door, and ushered the two inside. He took his place standing behind his desk, and conjured up two chairs for the boy and girl before him. Reluctantly Remus and Lorelei sat down, forced to look up at the Headmaster. "Imagine my surprise this evening." the old man began, looking over his half-moon glasses at the pair, "When I seen Hogwarts resident werewolves walk into the Great Hall on the night of a full moon."

"Y-you know?" Lorelei was surprised that Dumbledore knew her secret.

"My young lady, not much gets by me." then his eyes shifted twords Remus, "But it seems something must have."

"It's my fault sir." Lorelei spoke up, causing Dumbledore to shift his attention back to her. "I made Remus an amulet, like my own." She pulled the chain and silver disk from their hiding place. "But to do so..." she bit her lip.

"To do so, you had to create a second, one that bestowed the curse on someone." Dumbledore finished for her. "A noble endeavor for a friend trying to help, if not a foolish one."

"I don't understand how this happened sir." Remus spoke up, wanting to come to Lorelei's defense. "We took precautions." Dumbledore looked at him questioningly. "When Lorelei was done, she sealed the amulet in a box. She even showed me it was in there."

There was a quick intake of air, and Lorelei's hand flew to her mouth. "Oh no! I forgot to reseal it." Her lip trembled slightly. "I passed out, remeber?" She asked turning to Remus. The boy nodded, remebering the day. He had carried her to the hospital wing, and went back to retrieve the box, checking once more to make sure that the amulet was still there. He had taken it to her, and she'd told him it was his to deal with as was their deal. "I...I'm so sorry."

Remus shook his head. "It's not your fault Lorelei. We had the box." he frowned. "But we buried it where no one could get to it."

"And where would that have been?" Dumbledore asked Remus.

"Under the Whomping Willow." He replied, "Peter pushed the knot, Sirius dug the hole, and we buried the box, amulet and all. No one should of gotten to it."

"Yet someone did?" Dumbledore said thoughtfully.

"But who?" Remus tried to think. "Severus. He knows how to stop the tree."

"Severus wouldn't." Lorelei shot back. "How could you even suggest such a thing?"

Remus turned to look at her. "It's just the thing he'd do if he thought it would get me in trouble."

"No, he wouldn't. What about one of your friends." Lorelei accused. "They all knew it was there, Severus didn't"

"My friends wouldn't do that!" Remus snapped back. "And Snape could easily find out."

"Severus wouldn't do anything to create anymore werewolves in fact..." Lorelei's voice faltered, her hand going to her abdomen, she paled slightly.

"Lorelei? Lorelei? Are you okay?" Remus's voice filled with concern.

She waved him off. "I'm fine, really." Dumbledore looked at her thoughtfully. "It's just been, a stressful night." After regaining her composure she looked once more at Remus. "Severus Snape isn't responsible for Angelique's condition. I would think if anyone had a reason to be mad at her it would be Sirius, since she kept rebuffing his advances."

Remus's mouth dropped open in shock. "How could you say such a thing! Sirius is my best mate. He wouldn't do anything like this."

"And neither would Severus." Lorelei spat back, another wave of nausea sweeping over her.

"I think." Dumbledore broke in, "That this is enough for tonight." Both of them looked at him. "It is obvious that neither of you is responsible for the amulet falling into the girl's possession. You both took precautions, or meant to, that would keep this from happening. Only someone else was determined to make it happen. Neither of you are to blame, and I hope you will not let this come between the two of you." Dumbledore spoke to them kindly. "It is not often two such as yourselves fine each other." A silence fell over the room. "And as it is getting late, perhaps it is time for you to return to your common rooms." Both of them stood up and headed for the exit. "Miss Vargus." Lorelei stopped and turned around at the sound of her name. "If you would, stay behind a moment longer, I believe there is something we must discuss." Lorelei nodded, and shut the door behind Remus.

For a moment Remus Lupin stood outside the door to Dumbledore's office. It felt as if it had been the longest night of his life. What had started out as the perfect day had come crashing down around him. He had lived a normal day, without fear of the full moon that would come that night. He attended the Yule Ball, that he'd decided, apon seeing the date, he wouldn't get to attend. He had been there with a beautiful girl...'_A beautiful girl who trusts Severus Snape over my own mates_.' Remus let out a deep sigh, and began the walk down the spiral staircase before him.


	58. Chapter 58

Remus returned to the Gryffindor common room, with a troubled mind. He couldn't understand what all had happened, none of it seemed quite real. It had already seemed a dream come true, getting to be like every other student, not having to worry about he bloody moon. He had really become quite fond of Lorelei, and when she had agreed to go with him to the ball, he was sure the night was going to be perfect. '_How could things have gone so wrong?_'

"Hey mate, how did things go?" Sirius asked as Remus entered the dorm room.

Remus dropped down on the bed. "Not good, not good at all." he shook his head. "It could of been worse...but still...not good." He let his head fall forward.

"Out with it Moony, what happened?" James intoned.

Raising his head back up, Remus turned to look at James. "Dumbledore isn't placing any blame on Lorelei or me." he let out a sigh, "Not that we aren't placing enough blame on ourselves." Then he looked to each of the other boys. "Or each other's friends."

"What!" James and Sirius both came to full attention.

"Lorelei and I got into a...disagreement in Dumbledore's office." Remus paused, frowning. "When it came to how Angelique managed to get the amulet."

"And?" James asked, Sirius just stared uncomprehending.

"I blamed Snape, and she blamed..." he let out a deep sigh.

"W-who d-did s-she blame?" Peter practically squeaked from the corner.

"Sirius." Remus mummbled bairly audiable.

"What!" Sirius snapped.

"She accused you Padfoot, because of Angelique rebuffing your advances." Remus replied.

Sirius shook his head. "You set her straight, right Moony, you know I wouldn't. I couldn't."

"I know, I know." Remus said, trying to calm the other boy. "Dumbledore stop our...disagreement shortly after we started pointing fingers. I know none of you would do such a thing."

"S-so d-do you th-think it w-was S-snape?" Peter spoke up once more.

Remus shook his head. "Lorelei made a good point..."

"A good point, defending Snape?" Sirius questioned.

"She said he wouldn't do anything to make anymore werewolves." Remus got a puzzeled look on his face. "She started to say something else too...but she had another one of those bouts of nausea she's been having." letting out another sigh, he frowned. "I just don't know what else to think. I mean next thing you know, she'll be blaming Wormtail here."

"W-what!" Peter practically jumped out of his skin.

Remus let out a slight laugh, "Take it east there Peter, I was only kidding."

"So what happens now?" James asked, trying to sort things out.

He was answered with a shrug, and Remus shaking his head once more. "I don't know, I just don't know. Lorelei was quite upset, I'm not even sure she's willing to talk to me."

"What about Angelique?" Sirius popped up. "You're girlfriend's cursed amulet has changed her life forever."

Remus picked up the amulet that hung around his neck. "And that cursed amulet would of never exsisted if she hadn't been trying to help me." He let out another deep sigh, that seemingly shook him to his very soul. '_Perhaps, I don't deserve this. Maybe I wasn't meant to live a normal life_.'


	59. Chapter 59

Lorelei bid goodnight to the Headmaster, with tears in her eyes. '_So now he knows...everything. Not that he didn't before, I swear the man knows things before they even happen_.' She trudged on through the halls, head hanging down, lost to her thoughts. None of them being too happy at the moment, as nothing was seemingly set to go right.

She was sure Remus was mad at her, as she had accused Sirius of being the one to give the amulet to Angelique. Not that she really believed that, it was thrown out there in the heat of the moment, when Remus had accused Severus. A sigh escaped the girl, '_And I know Severus wouldn't do anything to bring another werewolf into being_.' Another sigh, '_Quite the opposite is true I would say_.' Nausea threatened to take hold once more, and she placed her hand on her stomach. '_I don't know...I still don't know_.'

"So how much trouble are the werewolf lovebirds in tonight?" Severus's voice woke Lorelei from her walking daze. Looking up she frowned, '_He wouldn't have, would he?_' Severus looked at her in that same intent way he had, then answered her unspoken question. "No. I wouldn't and I didn't."

"I..." she paused when she realized he'd answered without it being asked. "How did you?"

Severus half-smirked, half-smiled, "I've told you, I've got my own secrets."

"So you do." Lorelei replied with a sigh, "Some of them mine."

"Which I have kept well, have I not?" Severus asked. Lorelei nodded. "But the time is growing quickly to a decision having to be made. You are pushing the limit, if you are going to want my help."

Lorelei bit her lip as she regaurded the boy before her. '_What if I choose not to take your help?_' the question she really wanted to ask, covered by the only other one she could come up with. "How much more time do I have?"

Severus held up a hand, getting a thoughtful look, as he counted off two fingers, "I'd say about another month."

"That little time?" Lorelei chewed nervously on her lip.

"Let me venture a guess, and quit wasting both of our time." Severus replied coldly. "By the time you decide to let me help, it will be too late. And that is how you want it. So let's just quit the game here and now."

"I-I'm scared." Lorelei whispered.

"Do you want to be responsible for the destruction that could be caused." Severus asked, turning and starting down the stairs to the dungeons. "Much worse than Angelique and the amulet I would guess."

"Why would it be any worse?" Severus just shook his head. "I don't want to be..."

"Like your mother." he finished her thought, as she caught up with him on the stairs.

Lorelei shot him a cold glare. "How much do you know?"

"Only what you allow me to."

"I've told you nothing of my family, or of...you just...guess." Lorelei replied.

Severus raised an eyebrow at her. "Hardly."


	60. Chapter 60

Remus paced over the warped boards in the ramshackled building. Every step echoed off the uneven boards that made up the walls. The light of the full moon filtered through the cracks, lighting up the floor ever few steps. He hadn't expected to come here again, he never wanted to come here again, he had hoped this time of his life was over. Remus clapsed the silver amulet tightly in his hand, relishing the feel of the cold metal, knowing if it was any other piece of silver, and he didn't have this one, it would burn unbearably. '_Can I give up all I have gotten?_' He asked himself for what had to of been the tenth time that night. '_How can I go on, living a normal exsistence, knowing what my happiness, what my freedom from the curse has cost someone else?_' Lorelei hadn't lied to him when she said the cure came at a cost. But he never imagined that he would see someone else pay that price, for him to have his life back.

Remus turned as the sounds of footsteps coming up the rickety stairs caught his attention. He turned to see Lorelei emerge from the hallway. "I thought I would find you here." Remus turned back around, walking to the lopsided window, looking out on the grounds. "I don't blame you if you don't want to talk to me." Lorelei continued. "We both said some things I'm sure we didn't mean." She paused, biting her lip. "I don't really think it was Sirius." Lorelei finished, waiting for Remus's reply.

"I wish I could be so positive for you." Remus said sadly. "But none of my friends would betray me. And none of them would do something, so...so vile."

"Yet, you think Severus could be capable of such a thing." Lorelei said flatly.

Remus turned to face her. "Lorelei, he's the only other one who knew about the amulets. I don't know how you could think you could trust him."

"Because, aside from you, he's the only one who knows my secret." Lorelei began. "And didn't let it change his opion of me."

"He hates us for what we are."

"He fears us for what we are." Lorelei returned. "As does everyone else."

"Not my mates." Remus replied. "And they know your secret as well. It didn't change their thoughts on you in the least."

"They only accepted me for you Remus." Lorelei spoke, shaking her head slightly. "If I was just, some Slytherin, they wouldn't give me the time of day."

"That's not true." Remus started, but fell silent.

Lorelei nodded. "Yes, it is." she offered up a frown. "And you know it." Tears glistened in her eyes, then fell, streaking her cheeks. Remus reached out to brush them away, but she turned her head. "Remus." Saying his name made her heart constrict. "We..." a deep sigh racked her body. '_No, not we, not his responsibility_.' "I..I'm." Lorelei wavered, her words, her body, her vision. Trying to draw in a breath to steady herself, the attempt failed, and she found herself tumbling forward into blackness as she passed out.

"Lorelei!" Remus shouted, diving forward to catch the girl as she slipped from consciousness. Cradling her head in his lap, he pushed the hair from her eyes. "What is wrong with you? Why are you always so sick and so tired?" Not that he had expected an answer from the unconcious girl. Letting out a sigh, he moved into a postion to pick her up, and was on his feet as quick as he could be. "Let's get you to the hospital wing. And hope there is something Madam Pomfrey can do for you."


	61. Chapter 61

Lorelei woke up in the hospital wing, a worried looking Madam Pomfrey fretting over her. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." Lorelei replied, letting out a sigh. "Is everything still..." she bit her lip, chewing on it nervously.

"Yes, yes dear, all is still well." Madam Pomfrey replied. "Professor Dumbledore has told me you've talked to him." Lorelei nodded. "Have you made any decisions about your schooling dear?" Lorelei shook her head no, a sigh escaping. "You still have time" the matron said patting the girl's hand. "But please, do as I've said, and take it easy, it does no one anyone any good if you keep getting yourself worked up."

"Yes Madam Pomfrey." Lorelei glanced around the hospital wing. At the end of the ward was a bed with a curtain drawn around it. "Madam Pomfrey?" Lorelei asked hesitatingly, the women paused in her work. "Is...that..." she pointed to the sectioned off bed, "where Angelique is at?"

"Yes dear." the matron seen the look in Lorelei's eyes, if was true the girl didn't not care for the other as a person, but she wouldn't have wished the curse on her. "Her parent's are going to be coming for her tomarrow, when the moon has passed from the full phase." the woman patted the girl's hand. "It won't be easy, on any of them. Raising a child is never easy, let alone one who changes with the moon." Madam Pomfrey frowned slightly. "It's a lot of work just taking care of you lot, the three of you I have now in my care." Her frown softened into a small smile. "You've been a help you know. Always with your own amulet, and now that you've made one for Remus."

"But...now..." Madam Pomfrey shook her head, stopping the girl.

"I've spoken with Professor Dumbledore, he told me the two of you took precautions against anyone getting a hold of it. Too bad the same can't be said about other things."

Lorelei looked down. "I've told you it wasn't like that."

Before either of them could say some anything else there was a soft knock from the doorway, Remus standing there peeking in. "Well get on in her Mr. Lupin, I'm sure Miss Vargus will be happy to see her twice now rescuer."

"I wouldn't say rescuer." Remus blushed slightly, pushing his hands further into his pockets. "I've just managed to be in the right place at the right time."

"Be that as it may Mr. Lupin, I'm sure she'll be happy to see you." Madam Promfrey told him, then left them alone.

Remus glanced around as he sat down beside Lorelei's bed, his eyes falling on the curtain that cut the one bed off from view. "Angelique?" he asked, Lorelei just nodded. "How are you doing?"

"Fine, really." Lorelei replied, chewing on her lip. "Remus..."

"Look, I know you're still upset about me saying I believe it was Snape that took the amulet."

"Remus..."

"Please, let me finish." he cut her off again. "I don't know who else it could of been. My mates wouldn't do such a thing."

"So you're still blaming Severus." Lorelei frowned. "Remus, he wouldn't. And he didn't."

"Seems we are at an impass." Remus frowned slightly. "What does that mean for us?"

Lorelei looked up at him, eyes shimmering. "I...I don't know." she let out a sigh. "I just don't know." Lorelei shook her head slightly. "I'm tired." she whispered, and turned over on her side, her back to Remus. With a defeated sigh the boy stood and walked slowly from the hospital wing.


	62. Chapter 62

Lorelei lay staring at the wall in the hospital wing for what seemed like an eternity before a quiet cough sounded from behind her in an attempt to get her attention. "Look Remus..." she began speaking without turning over.

"Do not confuse me with that wolf." The cold voice hissed from behind her.

"Severus." Lorelei replied, rolling over to face the boy. "Please, do not refer to him as such."

"He is, as are you, as well as..." he let the words hang in the air. Reaching into the pocket of his robes he pulled forth a small glass bottle. Holding it up before the girl, she could see the dark liquid sloshing around inside it. "As I have said, I tire of the game. If I waited for you to decide, you wouldn't until it was too late." Severus picked up one of her hands, and thrust the bottle into it. "This way, you have it. If you chose to do humanity a favor." he sneered slightly.

Lorelei shook her head slightly in wonder. "Why do I stand up for you to Remus. You're heartless and uncaring." Something flickered in the boys eyes, then he turned to leave. "Is it that hard to show emotion? Or just without her here?"

Severus turned on her sharply. "I'd watch your mouth if I were you. You're treading into things that do not concern you, and you do not understand."

"I understand you were almost human for two weeks last year."

"I said watch it." he growled.

Lorelei smirked, "I also noticed the day she left, your house ring disappeared as well."

Severus narrowed his eyes at her. "Unless you want the choice taken away competely, and I do humanity the favor right now, you would be wise not to mention that again."

"I don't know why I ever stood up for you." Lorelei replied bitterly.

"Because, I am innocent of this crime." Severus replied coldly. "Now if you don't mind. I believe we have nothing futher to say to each other...ever." With that, he turned quickly and stormed out of the hospital wing.

Lorelei bit her lip, tears sliding from her eyes as she stared up at the ceiling. She had more or less turned her back on Remus for not listening to her thoughts on Severus. And now, Severus had told her he wanted nothing more to do with her. '_Not that I find that surprising_.' Lorelei held the bottle up before her eyes. '_I am alone again_.' she let out a sigh. '_I can stay alone, or_...' she bit her lip, in thought, then let the bottle slip from her hands and shatter on the floor. '_I can chose not to be...no matter how hard it will be_.'

Gryffindor Common Room

Remus sat on the couch, staring into the flames of the fire, his mind finding no peace. "Hey mate, what's bothering you?" James asked sitting down beside him.

"I think..." he let out a frustrated sigh, "That I've lost Lorelei."

"Because of you not believeing her about Snape?" James shook his head. "Moony, perhaps if that's the case, it just wasn't meant to be. She is a Slytherin after all."

Remus looked over at his friend. '_She was right. They only accepted her because of me. And I couldn't give Snape the same benefit of a doubt that she gave my friends_.' His hand collapsed over the amulet that hung around his neck. '_This thing...that was suppose to be my salvation. In the end it's brought me nothing but pain. I've hurt the one girl who knew what it meant to be like me. I've doomed another to this same cursed exsistence. And for what, for me to be aloud to live a normal life_.' "I guess you're right Prongs. Things just...weren't meant to be." Remus frowned as he came to a decision...and made another choice.


	63. Chapter 63

Lorelei was released from the hospital wing later the next day, but not before witnessing a tearful reunion between Angelique and her parents. Dumbledore was there of course, reassuring the man and woman who came to collect the girl. He told them she could stay on, but they insisted they wanted her home, so they could help her through this time themselves. They would bring in tutors to help her finish her schooling.

Lorelei had watched the scene unfold from the other side of the room. Her heart aching as mother and daughter hugged tightly. It was too much to witness, and she found she had to turn away. It was a little while later Madam Pomfrey had told her she could go back to her common room. Dumbledore had met her outside the hospital wing door. Inquired about her health, and the choices he had set forth the last time they spoke.

Back in the dorm room, Lorelei drug her trunk out. Popping the lid on it, she stared down into the empty recesses of the box. With a frown, and heavy heart, Lorelei began the tedious task of folding up the clothes she had brought with her to Hogwarts. Tears glistened in her eyes, but she didn't want to cry, she had to be strong. Gathering her books together, she placed them in the trunk with her clothes. "What's going on here?" Narcissa asked coming apon the scene.

"I-I'm leaving Hogwarts." Lorelei replied.

"It's not because of that horried wolf girl is it?" Narcissa asked, her words cutting Lorelei deeper than the other girl would ever know. "Because her poor parents came and collected her this morning."

Lorelei shook her head, "No." she croaked out, still attempting to keep her tears at bay, even with the new pain caused by Narcissa's words. "I..." A sigh escaped the girl '_I can't tell her the truth, not all of it anyway_.' "I'm going because...I'm sick."

"Sick? Is that what all this faiting and not eating has been about?" Narcissa asked.

'_I can just feel the compassion Narcissa_.' Lorelei thought sarcasticly. "Yes, Narcissa dear, it's about the fainting and being nausous all the time."

"Well you will have to keep in touch." Narcissa said with that false smile of hers in place. "Send me some owls, let me know how things are. And I can invite you to mine and Lucius's wedding."

"Yes Narcissa." Lorelei answered absently as she closed the lid on her trunk. Her eyes took in the dorm room once more. "Locomotor Trunk", she waved her wand and the trunk floated in the air beside her, following her from the room and down the stairs into the common room. Lorelei glanced around the room, it's rich decor. Her blue eyes caught Severus's ebony ones for a moment, shaking his head slightly he sneered at her, then turned away. 'Good-bye Severus. I know you think I made the wrong choice. I also know, you knew it was the one I'd make all along.'

She made her way out of the common room, through the halls, up the stairs, stopping outside the Great Hall. Setting her trunk down just outside the door, she sat on her trunk, and waited.


	64. Chapter 64

Remus tossed and turned all night, his sleep haunted by dreams of the past. Dreams of transformations that he never remebered the end of, only waking the next morning, blood covered, scratches, cuts, bites, and other wounds. Groggily he woke when the sun's light crept into the window of the boys dorm in Gryffindor tower. He pushed himself up on his elbows and looked around, everyone else was still fast asleep. '_Just as well_,' he thought, once again, his hand wrapped around the amulet that hung around his neck. '_They would only try to talk me out of it_.' With that thought, Remus slid out of bed and quickly dressed, and slipped out of the boys dorm, through the common room, and out into the hall.

Hands thrust into his pockets, Remus stepped off one of the staircases, onto the floor of the entrence hall. He seen Lorelei sitting on her trunk outside the Great Hall. '_Is she leaving?_' A sudden sadness filled the boy, he didn't like how things had gone, how they had seemingly ended. '_I've got to know what's going on_.' He switched direction from the exit that had been his destination, to the girl sitting by the Great Hall. "Err...Lorelei." he wasn't sure if the girl had even the smallest desire to speak with him. "They aren't...er...sending you away are they?"

Lorelei looked up at him, eyes shining with unshed tears. '_Tell him now, you don't have to do this alone_.' She shook her head, "No, I'm not being sent away." she began, "I'm going on my own accord." Despite having a million things she seemingly wanted to say, she couldn't seem to get any of the thoughts to form completely, or leave her mouth.

"I'm sorry Lorelei." Remus began, "things went..." '_so very wrong_', the last words only thought not spoken. '_It just wasn't meant to be_.' James words echoed in his head. '_He's right of course...but I thought_.'

"There's nothing to be sorry for Remus." Lorelei shook her head slightly. "Some things are..."

"...just not meant to be." he finished for her, a frown on his face.

"Well isn't this cozy?" Severus's voice intruded on the moment. '_What do you want Severus?_' Lorelei thought, '_Come to rub salt in my wounds...not that I don't deserve it, for rubbing some in yours_.' Her mind flashed over the last time she had talked to him in the hosptial wing.

"Snape, bugger off, would you?" Remus tried to keep his tone at ease, but a bit of tension crept in anyway.

Severus ignored Remus, "Discussing the best way to housebreak puppies?" he asked looking pointedly at Lorelei.

"Severus don't, _please_." Lorelei's eyes pleaded with him. The boy sneered at her then walked off. A sigh of relief escaped Lorelei.

"What was that all about?" Remus asked her, a bit concerned.

"Nothing." Lorelei replied. "We've just...had a bit of a falling out."

"I'm sorry..."

"Really? Are you?" Lorelei asked, "Don't pretend now that you care one bit about my friendship...or lack there of with Severus Snape." Remus started to protest, but Lorelei wouldn't let him. "Forget it. I doesn't matter anymore, none of it does." Her tears began to slip from her eyes. "I'm leaving...and I won't be coming back."

"Lorelei." Remus began to reach twords her, but she turned away.

"Just go Remus, please." she whispered, covering her face with her hands. "Things are hard enough as it is."

He stood there, watching her akwardly for a moment, not sure of what to say, or do. Finaly with a deep sigh, he began to turn. "I'm still sorry Lorelei, and...I wish..." another sigh rushed from the boy. "I wish things could of been diffrent." With head dropped he continued on his inital journey which took him out the front door of the castle.

Lorelei peeked around, and watched as the door closed behind Remus, cutting him from her view, that would be the last time she would see him...her last chance to tell him. '_Why didn't I? Why couldn't I?_' she took in a deep breath, letting it out in a rush. '_I suppose it's better this way_.' Lorelei rested her hands on her abdomen, '_I_ _won't have to be alone though_.'


	65. Chapter 65

Remus stepped out into the cold of the winter air. The Yule Ball had only been days ago, yet it might as well have been an eternity. At least that's how it felt, with all that had happened. Only days ago life seemed to offer so much, he was living a normal everyday exsistence. '_Why did things have to go so wrong?_' Remus shoved his hands deep into his pockets as he proceeded to walk across the grounds. His eyes fell twords Hagrid's hut, a plume of smoke rose from the chimney. Although he couldn't see it from this angle, Remus pictured the garden out back, but not the dead garden, covered in snow. He remebered one full of large pumpkins, and one pumpkin in particular that was shaped just right to hold two people, a great place to sit and talk. A sigh escaped the boy as he continued on his way, walking along the pine tree path twords the lake.

As he walked, his mind replayed the past few months. It all seemed so unreal, yet here he was, having spent the last full moon in the castle, without the dreaded transformations...yet, another sigh escaped. 'Yet I seen someone else touched by the curse, ultimately, because of me.' Hands still shoved in his pockets, Remus leaned up against the large beech tree, staring out over the grey-coloured water. 'I know that I can't take back what happened. But...I can't live my life like nothing happened. I can't benefit from anothers misfortune.' Remus slid the amulet off over his head, holding it tightly in his palm. Closing his eyes, he relished the feel of the cold metal in his hand, thinking how, if it was just another piece of silver, that it would be burning into his flesh. 'Stay strong Lupin. You know it's not right.' Frowning, Remus opened his eyes once more, the lake stretched out before him. A determined look came over his face, Remus pulled back his arm, then let it go. The amulet soared out over the lake, making a splash as it fell into the dark waters of winter. 'And now...' Remus let out a deep sigh, 'I return to the beast that I am.

Head hung down, hands thrust back into his pockets, Remus returned to the path, and begun the trek back to the castle. Part of him knew it had to be done, knew he couldn't live using the magic of the amulet, knowing full well its twin had caused someone the same pain he was escaping. Yet...another part of him, had been so hopefully of living a normal life. 'A normal life, with Lorelei.' Granted, he hadn't known her long...Not long enough to make the kind of decision James had about Lily, but he had hoped. 'And now she is leaving, and I don't even know why.' A frown crossed his features...'Perhaps I still have a chance to talk with her.' That thought, Remus quicked his pace.

Outside the Great Hall

Lorelei sat on her trunk waiting. Time seemed to pass slowly, ever minute seemed like an hour. Despite herself, her eyes kept going to the door she'd watch Remus leave through, waiting, hoping he'd return. "Miss Vargus." Dumbledore's voice brought her back from her daydream. "Your father is here to take you home."

"D-does he know?" Lorelei asked, her blue eyes wide.

Dumbledore shook his head slightly. "No my dear, I figured it would be best that you told him."

"I-I don't know if I can." she dropped her head, her eyes filling with tears.

"Then we'll tell him together." the headmaster replied, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Looking back up, Lorelei wiped the tears from her eyes, "Thank you sir."

"Come now, you don't want to keep your father waiting." Lorelei nodded as she stood up, taking one last glance back twords the front door. "Did you tell him my dear?" The girl shook her head no. Dumbledore offered her a small smile, before waving his wand at her trunk, causing it to rise in the air and follow behind them. They walked slowly twords Dumbledore's office. where Lorelie's father awaited them.

Dumbledore's office

Lorelei's father paced anxiously across the large circular room, the portraits of former Hogwarts headmasters watching the man. "Mr. Vargus." As before with Lorelei, Dumbledore's voice interupted the thoughts of the man that was pacing the room. "I believe I have who you are waiting for." He smiled, as he led Lorelei into the room.

"Hello daddy." Lorelei offered up a small smile.

"Darling" the man smiled brightly, as he embraced his daughter in a hug.

Together Dumbledore and Lorelei explained the situation at hand. Lorelei would be leaving Hogwarts, and after the Christmas break was over she would finish out her schooling at a magical school just outside of London ran by some of the nurses from St. Mungos. They would be well suited to care for Lorelei, and the new life growing inside of her. And despite Lorelei's fears, her father still accepted her, telling her that somehow, they would find a way to break the news to her mother. Both Lorelei and her father thanked Dumbledore as they stepped into the fireplace, and flooed back to Lorelei's childhood home.

Outside the Great Hall

Remus rushed into the entrance hall, hoping against hope to find Lorelei there, his heart fell as he seen the spot were the girl had been sitting empty. His head dropped and a deep sigh escaped him. "She's gone home." Dumbledore spoke from behind the boy.

"But...Where?"

"She went home my boy. I'm sorry." Why don't you come to my office, and we can talk.

"If you don't mind Professor." Remus began. "I think...I want to be alone."

Dumbledore nodded his understanding. "You'll be returning to the Shrieking Shack next month then?" Remus nodded. "I am sorry you felt it necessary." And with those words, Dumbledore turned and was on his way, leaving Remus Lupin standing in the entrance hall...alone.

In A Dark Room Somewhere

"And what news do you have for me tonight?" The man with the hissing voice asked from the shadows.

"T-the amulet w-worked, th-there is another w-werewolf. H-her p-parent's came and re-retrieved her f-from the s-school."

"And what of the others?"

"T-the g-girl left." the boy rubbed his hands together nervously. "A-and h-he threw h-his a-amulet into t-the lake."

"Good job my minion." A dark smile crossed the face of the man in the shadows. "And you need not be so nervous, you have served me well. As I am sure you will serve me well in the future."

"Y-yes m-master." the boy bowed low.

"Back to the school with you now. Before your friends get suspicious." The boy bowed low once more, before transforming into a rat, and quickly rushing from the room, on his way back to Gryffindor tower, and the boys he called his mates.

THE END


End file.
